


Blasphemy

by JadedTiger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Mostly background at this stage, Post season 3 ep 6, Slow Burn, idk how to tag, slight Plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedTiger/pseuds/JadedTiger
Summary: Keith is feeling isolated and frustrated after losing the sincline ship and destroying the teledov lens.Friendships and relationships alike are strained under the pressure between two paladins of the black lion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put Allura in the red lion instead of Lance because I thought it would be a much better fit for her. Anywho please let me know what you think!

Keith sat on the edge of his bed, staring wistfully at his blade. They had just stopped Lotor from getting his foul hands on a piece of the teledov lens. He should be feeling better but he doesn’t.

 

He didn’t ask for the black lion yet he was pressured into being it’s pilot. Now Shiro was back and he didn’t seem to care about him at all. He didn’t seem like Shiro.

 

He was never meant to be leader and the day’s events proved that. Was he really even meant to be on the team? Shiro was back and Allura now had Red... where did that leave him?

 

He supposed He wasn’t really needed at all. If Shiro didn’t care, why should anyone else?

 

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see the princess smiling at him. His heart skipped a beat like it always did when he saw her.

 

“May I come in, Keith?” Allura asked politely, smiling warmly.

 

“Of course, princess.” He said in what he hoped was a calm tone.

 

“Thank you, Keith” She moved to sit down next to him and he admitted that he loved the sound of his name on her lips, “I must admit that I wanted to see how you were doing.”

 

He looked at her uncertainly, “I’m fine princess.”

 

“I have no doubt about that.” She smiled kindly and Keith allowed himself to return the smile, “I wanted to commend you for your leadership and quick thinking out there.”

 

Keith blinked, hesitating and not sure if he heard her correctly, “I’m sorry?” He cleared his throat and shuffled slightly on his spot “I’m sure Shiro would have handled it better.”

 

“Keith...” She placed a tentative hand on his knee, and Keith prayed that his blush wasn’t obvious, “You are not Shiro... and he is not you... you both have different styles of leadership... and both have worked wonderfully for the team and mission at hand... had it not been for you, Lotor might have acquired a piece of the Teledov and the comet ship.”

 

Keith willed himself to speak but no sound came out, probably of the lump in his throat. Instead he looked at Allura and her crystal blue eyes as if she were the most beautiful thing he had seen and the truth was, she was.

 

When he didn’t reply, Allura took that as an invitation to press on.

 

“You’ve come long way to be a great leader, Keith,” She said softly, looking into his eyes, “You worked so well under pressure and even when the team gives you a hard time... the team needs you... as a leader... and their friend.” She wants to tell him how she needs him too but she thought that to be too inappropriate and she didn’t know how Keith would react to that. She didn’t want to take that risk.

 

Keith smiled softly, speechless, “I— thank you Allura... but you didn’t have to do any of this for me.”

 

She laughed and Keith wanted to record that precious laughter. “Of course not... but you sought me out after we came back from the alternate reality... You comforted me... I suppose it’s only fair that I do the same for you.”

 

He wanted to kiss those inviting lips of hers but he was so sure she didn’t feel the same way about him. He didn’t mind the aches in his chest because when he saw her smile and happy, his heart swelled to untold amounts. He could never bring himself to tell her that though.

 

She glanced down at his lips and smiled, she wished he would kiss her. She opened her mouth to suggest it but the comms went off and the opportunity was lost.

 

“Team. Get to the bridge, we should plan our next move.” Shiro’s authoritative voice blared through the speakers.

 

Allura sighed, just for once she wished to have a normal moment of quiet, all the more reason to stop Lotor and put an end to this war.

 

Keith got up, offering her his hand, “I guess we’re needed.”

 

A soft smile etched itself onto her lips, surprised by his gesture as she took his hand, “perhaps... let’s go win this war.”

 

“After you, princess.” A warmth filled Allura upon hearing that soft tone of his. The one that he never truly seemed to share with anyone except her. She hoped that one day, she could hear three magic word from him in that tone.

 

Allura walked out of his room and they both made their way to the bridge silently. Keith was a man of few words and yet the silence never bothered her because knowing he was there beside her was comforting enough.

 

Everyone was already there; Shiro looked gloomy as he hoved over the map of the known universe, Lance gave that obnoxious grin to Pidge who rolled her eyes and typed away at a holographic keyboard, Hunk stood with Coran and Keith found himself to the very edge of the group, like the outcast.

 

Allura frowned slightly and went to stand next to him.

 

“Good, now that you’re all here,” Shiro said stoically, “I have some troubling news to share.”

 

“What? There’s always something going on... what’s it this time? Prince L’oreal? The mermaids need our help? Or is it a beautiful princess?” Lance flashed his flirty smile towards Allura and she took a deep breath, promptly ignoring him.

 

Pidge muttered something under her breath.

 

“Well... yes. Members of the coalition claimed to have spotted Lotor in this quadtrants.” Shiro waved his arm, causing four randomly placed red blips to sprout on the map, “Now we still don’t know what he’s planning but we should be prepared for every eventuality. For now, we observe only.”

 

“This is Lotor we’re talking about!” Keith said abruptly, very loudly, causing Allura to flinch slightly, “He hasn’t been seen in months! He’s been working through his generals... we should go check out the places he’s been to.”

 

“Whoa- if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a crush on the dude-“ Lance grinned.

 

“Shut it Lance.” Keith snarled at him, “This isn’t the time for your shit- we need to focus on the mission.”

 

“We NEeD tO FOcUS.” Lance mimiced in A poor imitation of Keith’s voice.

 

“Alright, that’s enough.” Shiro said hotly before he took a deep breath, recomposing himself, “Keith, I know you’ve been spending more time with the blades but this isn’t the blade of marmoa. The team is more important than the mission. Now apologise to Lance.”

 

Keith’s brows furrowed deeply. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This was Shiro, he was supposed to be the calm and collected one. He never took any sides and now he seemed to be making its personal goal to rile him up. It wasn’t like him yet here he was.

 

Keith clenched his teeth, his fingers digging into his biceps, ready to tell him to go to hell. But he could never bring himself to tell that to Shiro. For the sake of the team, Keith reminded himself, taking a deep breath and glared at Lance.

 

“Fine,” he snarled, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Thank you!” Lance said proudly.

 

Allura glanced worriedly at Keith, wanting to comfort him. She reached out to take his hand but before she could, Shiro interrupted them.

 

“However,” Shiro looked at Keith dead in the eyes and there was something odd about them that Keith couldn’t quite place, “Keith’s right. We should check out these areas. See if they get us any leads on Lotor.”

 

“Hunk, take the yellow lion and investigate the sigma three quadrant. Pidge, get to the pheem system. Lance, get to the Rangatharl quadrant. Keith and Allura, get to the Ballard system.”

 

“What?” Lance yelled out indignantly, “Why Keith and Allura? Shouldn’t I go with her? You know, red and blue... fire and ice?”

 

Pidge sighed, shaking her head and muttering something under her breath as she made her way to the lions with Hunk.

 

Shiro looked at Lance sternly, “I’ve made my decision. Get to the Rangatharl quadrant. That is my final decision.”

 

Lance looked hurt slightly and walked off, grumbling something and cast suspicious looks towards Keith and Allura.

 

Keith walked off briskly without another word, not bothering to say anything to Shiro. He knew this day would come one day. He knew Shiro would grow tired of him eventually, he just never imagined it to hurt as much as it did when he heard it for himself.

 

He knew when it came down to it, the whole team would rather place their faith in Shiro rather than the ‘hot headed loner who only thinks for himself’. He felt more and more out of place in here with everyone. Was he really that difficult to be around? Was that why his mom left him?

 

He pushed every thought to the back of his mind except for a single one, getting Lotor. So determination washed over his face as he marched to his hangar.

 

He heard Black purr encouragingly in his mind, Red too, which was odd since he hadn’t heard her since the Lion switch.

 

He ignored it as he settled into the cockpit of the Black Lion. He heard the other paladins shuttle off and he took off with Allura in the Red Lion next to him, flying to the coordinates Shiro gave them.

 

He sighed and his chest purred when a screen lit up, plastered with Allura’s face in her pink paladin armour.

 

“Hello again.” She laughed nervously, “We should probably stop making this a habit.”

 

Keith chuckled softly seeing the look on her face, “Nothing wrong with a little comfort though... I...” He paused, trying to figure how to exactly word his feelings, luckily Allura spared him from the turmoil.

 

“He’s wrong you know,” She looked at him softly with those blue eyes and her eyes crinkled, “Shiro I mean... I suppose everyone is on edge with trying to figure out Lotor’s plan...”

 

“You don’t seem to be on edge.” He said casually.

 

“Oh I am,” She smiled gently, “But I also know how to handle it... The sooner we take down Lotor the better... and the easier it will be for everyone else. The Galra empire would be better off without them.”

 

“I thought you were over that whole Galra thing.” he teased.

 

Allura’s cheeks flushed, “I am! I am only stating that once the threat has been dealt with, the Galra empire could better themselves and lead themselves to a prosperous future, free of their harsh dictators.”

 

“That’s true.” Keith sighed, “But they need someone wonderful to guide them... someone like you I guess.”

 

Allura blushed and smiled softly, “Me? Thank you... Keith,” She said softly, “But perhaps you should lead them.”

 

Keith scoffed at the notion, he wasn’t a leader at all. He wasn’t fit to lead Voltron let alone an entire empire who need a strong leader to lead them away from their dark path. However, before he could say anything, his Lion roared and a purple beam of energy barely missed them.

 

Keith grit his teeth. They were at the coordinates, “I guess they were right about those coordinates- Allura move!” He pushed Red out of the way of a beam that hit Black.

 

The Lion and it’s pilot roared in pain. He thought he might have heard Allura call out to him, but he was too disoriented, recovering from the blast as he saw an entire fleet of Galra cruisers and one of Lotor’s sincline ships directly in front of them, charging for an attack.

 

The battle was quick and furious. The sincline ship was too fast, easily weaving through the dogfight and the lions’ attacks.

 

Allura suggested to call for backup and Keith agreed. Allura called the castle as Keith pressed the attack, going after the sincline.

 

“They knew we were coming!” Keith grunted as Black was hit.

 

“We should flee and regroup with the others!” Allura yelled, firing into a line of fighters.

 

“And let the comet ship slip through our fingers again?” Keith growled, “We can’t let him get away!” He darted after the sincline which dodged the black lion and fired into it’s back, damaging its wings.

 

“Keith!” Allura cried out, tearing through fighters as she made her way to him.

 

“Allura!” Keith called out, tried to warn her as the sincline fired into the Red lion.

 

Keith shot a beam into the ship, knocking it off balance.

 

“Allura!” Concern laced his voice, “Are you okay?”

 

No response. Keith began to panic. If anything happened to her because of him, he would never be able to forgive himself.

 

“I’m alright!” Allura’s strained voice came through the comms.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief, and that’s when the rest of the Lions arrived followed shortly by the castle of Lions.

 

“Guys! We don’t have time! On me-“ Keith grunted as Black was hit, “Form Voltron!”

 

There was no time to argue this time as they all flew in formation, forming Voltron and with their combined power, they easily dismantled the rest of the galra fleet... but the sincline ship seemed to have escaped in the chaos.

 

“No!” Keith yelled then grit his teeth. This was the second time that they let the ship escape. He wanted to go after it but he knew the team was tired and needed rest, so they disbanded and fly back to the castle.

 

The team gathered in the bridge for a debriefing, with Keith the last one to enter.

 

“What happened out there? Why didn’t you call for backup the minute you were ambushed?” Shiro crossed his arms, regarding Keith with difficulty.

 

Keith clenched his jaw, “We were busy trying to stay alive.”

 

“Well... you shouldn’t have tried too hard.” Lance mumbled which earned a death glare from Keith but he didn’t reply.

 

“Regardless... you were thinking of yourself... a leader needs to think of his team, Keith.” Shiro said loudly.

 

Everyone turned to stare at him in surprise. Keith wouldn’t admit it, but the words stung, but he was right. Something could have happened to Allura because he wasn’t paying attention. That fact haunted him.

 

“Yeah... you could’ve gotten the princess hurt man.” Lance said softly.

 

Pidge looked at Keith unsurely with furrowed brows while Hunk played with his fingers, clearly uncomfortable with conflict while Coran rocked on his heels, twirling his thick walrus moustache.

 

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you very much.” Allura sneered, crossing her arms and pursed her lips.

 

“Whoa- calm down-“ Lance smiled sheepishly, “All I meant was that Keith should probably learn a few things from Shiro and try to be a better leader if we’re gonna have any hope of taking down the empire!”

 

“You know what?” Something in Keith snapped as his eyes hardened and he glared at no one in particular, “I’ve had it. First you want me to lead then you complain about how I do it. You want the black lion so badly? you can have it!” He said hotly, turning on his heel, “I quit.”

 

He walked out of the room, ignoring the cries of his teammates. They would probably be better off without him anyways and so he loaded a single bag pack into a shuttle and took off.

 

No one even tried to stop him or talk him out of it. Not Shiro... not even Allura. His stomach churned at the thought of her and just as his ship left the bay, he saw Allura running towards him. He knew if he let her talk to him, he wouldn’t leave. How could he leave when she asks him to stay?

 

So he doesn’t give her a chance and leaves, already regretting his decision but he wasn’t going to stay there idly by while Lotor was up to something. No one else seemed bothered to actually try and stop him so he didn’t mind going at it alone.

 

He just wished that he could have asked Allura to come with him. That would have been the biggest regret about his decision.


	2. Chapter 2

“I quit.”

 

An uncomfortable silence followed Keith’s words as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the bridge.

 

“Hey! Keith!” Lance, pidge and Hunk called out in surprise, shock evident on their faces.

 

“Keith!” Allura called out, reaching for him.

 

“What just happened?” Lance asked.

 

Allura didn’t answer and moved to the door to go after him but was stopped by Shiro.

 

“Leave him be, princess.” Shiro said mechanically, “He needs to cool off and he’ll be fine.”

 

Allura stopped at the door and sighed, looking longingly at where Keith had been and turned to face the team, a small diplomatic smile plastered on her face, “I do hope you’re right.”

 

Lance looked unsurely at Shiro as did Pidge who studied him more carefully.

 

“Yeah- I think I’m just gonna go to the kitchens... cook and stuff... yeah...” Hunk said absentmindedly as he sulked off to the kitchens.

 

Allura couldn’t blame him, she knew he didn’t like conflict among friends and this must have unsettled him.

 

“Shiro...” Lance furrowed his brows in concern, “Don’t get me wrong, Keith may be a pain but... you gotta admit you were a little harsh on him.”

 

“Harsh?” Shiro raised his voice, “We’re at war. If Keith can’t get his act together then maybe the team has no place for him.”

 

Allura balled up her fists in seething anger, “I respectfully disagree. He is the black paladin, not you. While your help is invaluable to the cause, you are no longer the leader of Voltron.”

 

“Whoa- Okay time out-“ Lance glanced between the two nervously, “Sure Keith is leader, but I mean we did defeat Zarkon under Shiro’s leadership... and we haven’t basically gone anywhere since Keith became leader.”

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Allura rounded on him.

 

“All I’m saying is-“ Lance raised his hands in protest, “That maybe... Shiro is better suited to be leader... he does have more experience after all-“ He nudged pidge in the side, “Isn’t that right, pidge?”

 

Pidge was still staring at Shiro suspiciously but before she could answer, Coran interrupted them.

 

“Now- Hold on- in the name of King Gregory the infern!” Coran showed them what he was seeing, “It seems Keith is... running away.”

 

The monitor showed Keith getting into a pod and prepping to launch.

 

“What?” Lance called out incredulously, “Keith? Running away? I mean I knew he was a coward but running away doesn’t really fit his style... does it?” His attempt at humour fell on deaf ears as Allura clenched her teeth and ran towards the pods.

 

Her heart pounded against her chest, Keith wouldn’t leave them, wouldn’t leave her... would he?

 

As she entered the hangar and made her to the pod, it took off.

 

“Keith!” Allura called out, her voice wavering.

 

She stood rooted in place as she watched the pod shoot out of the castle. She felt her world spin, unsure what to make of everything and she took a deep breath, balling up her fists.

 

No, this is not how it would end. She wouldn’t let him push them- her away that easily, she vowed that as she sat in the red lion, jetting after him.

 

“Keith!” Allura cried out, desperately trying to steady her heartbeat as she opened a communication channel to the pod.

 

“Allura?” She thought he sounded surprised, “W- What are you doing?”

 

The red lion intercepted the pod and stood in it’s way, forcing it to a stop.

 

“Please... think about this.” Allura said quietly.

 

“Allura... I have thought about this... I have been thinking about this for some time now,” He said softly.

 

She looked at his face on her screen and she yearned for him to reconsider.

 

“But... what about the team? And don’t you dare say we have shiro... I realise things have been difficult with both of you trying to lead-“

 

“But nothing Allura,” He interrupted gently, he was always so gentle with her, “I don’t have a place on the team anymore... everyone knows that... how could I ever replace Shiro?”

 

“We don’t want you to replace him.” She took a deep breath, “Please Keith, you’re important to us... to me.” She said the last part more quietly, not sure if he heard her.

 

There was a beat of silence.

 

“Allura I-“ He was cut off by Shiro calling her.

 

“Princess, come back to the castle at once.” Shiro said sternly, “We received a distress call from the Pheem system. Voltron is needed.”

 

Allura bit her cheek and glanced at Keith’s image, “If Voltron is needed, we need Keith.” She noticed how his eyes softened when she said it.

 

“He’s made his choice.” She would have liked to believe that there was a hint of sadness in his tone but she couldn’t be sure.

 

Keith smiled sadly at her and she noticed tears tracing his eyes. Her heart shattered for him.

 

“Go... the universe needs Voltron... it needs you.” Keith smiled despite trying to keep his voice steady.

 

Allura didn’t like this, she didn’t want to leave him. But the universe needed her and she needed him. She gripped the controls of her Lion tightly, biting down on her tongue.

 

“Keith,” She said finally, “Please promise me you’ll come back to us... to me.” She said the last part more softly but firmly.

 

Keith stared at her, as if he was not sure he heard her correctly.

 

“I will,” He said softly, “I promise I’ll come back to you.”

 

She took a deep breath in and let it out. Her knuckles turned white from gripping the controls so hard and a knot formed in the pit of her stomach. She moved the red lion out of the way and she could hear it purr, comforting her.

 

With a heavy heart, she flew back to the castle and they wormwholed away to fight the galra.

 

The distress call turned out to be some plaxamites needing their food supplies retrieved from a space snake.

 

They had some difficulty at first since they couldn’t form Voltron so they had to use Pidge’s cloaking device she made on the green lion as the others distracted the snake.

 

When they returned back to the castle after returning the supplies back to the plaxamites, Allura sunk into her bed.

 

The castle seemed even more quiet which was odd considering it was mostly quiet even with Keith’s presence. Granted, he was a comforting presence for her, after all he was her confidant and her feelings spurned whenever she saw him in the training rooms

 

She sighed, fighting the urge to cry into her pillow. Thankfully, the mice clambered onto her shoulder and nuzzled her, comforting her.

 

She sniffled and smiled sadly, petting them, “Thank you, my lovelies.”

 

They squeaked and began a trapeze performance in an attempt to cheer her up and it did. Until she thought about her father and how he would have known what to do or what to say, he was truly an inspirational leader.

 

Her thoughts then drifted to Shiro and how something seemed off with him. Ever since he came back, he’s been more angry, more controlling but she wrote it off as stress. After all, who wouldn’t be after all he had been through?

 

Before she could spend too much time pondering this, however, there was a knock at the door and she made herself presentable, inviting them in.

 

Pidge stepped in, rubbing her arm and looking downcast, “Hey Allura... do you have a minute?” She sounded tired.

 

“Why of course, Pidge.” Allura smiled warmly, walking over to her, “What is it?”

 

“It’s just-“ Pidge took a deep breath in, looking up at Allura as she fixed her glasses, “I dunno... have you noticed anything strange... with Shiro?”

 

“I... must say, I have... do you know why?” Allura tried to mask the concern in her tone.

 

“I can’t be sure yet... but I’ll keep you updated about it...” Pidge fidgeted slightly, “How was the talk with Keith?”

 

Allura’s brows creased in sadness before she forced herself to smile, “I hope it went well... and that he’ll return safely.”

 

“Can’t stand to see the love of your life hurt can you?” Pidge snickered despite herself.

 

“What?” Allura blushed deeply, flailing her arms, “I am not in love with him!” She said firmly, not sure if she believed it.

 

“Uh uh... right,” Pidge said sarcastically, “And Kaltenecker’s not a cow.” She smiled mischievously, pushing her glasses up, “It’s no secret... you two are close and spend a lot of time together... plus those longing looks you give each other doesn’t help your case either.”

 

“Of course we do!” Allura’s blushed had not subsided, “We are paladins of Voltron. It is our duty to get to know our fellow paladins!”

 

“Hey- I don’t mind as long as you don’t end up in each others pants-“

 

“Pidge!” Allura crossed her arms, staring at her.

 

“Oh what? I know you both like each other... almost as much as I like-“ She winced as she stopped herself.

 

Allura’s eyes widened, “What? Have you taken a liking to someone?” She clasped her hands together and leaned over, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, “Who is it?”

 

“What? I don’t like anyone!” It was now Pidge’s turn to blush, “I never said anything!”

 

They stared at each other in silence.

 

Pidge blinked.

 

“It’s Lance isn’t it?” Allura grinned widely.

 

“What?!” Pidge yelled, “N- No! Absolutely not! It is most definitely not Lance of all people!”

 

“Are you sure?” Allura gave her a knowing smirk.

 

Pidge hesitated.

 

“Regardless of who it is, I just came here to talk.” She avoided Allura’s gaze, “I know I’m not the best with people... unless people were computers. Maybe I should just build a person-“

 

“That... is concerning.” Allura’s ears drooped but perked up in surprise when pidge hugged her.

 

“I just thought you should know... you’re like a big sister to me...” Pidge murmured, “And everything’s so gloom and doom and tense in the castle, I couldn’t... work on anything.”

 

Allura smiled brightly and hugged back tightly, “I have never wanted a sister... or siblings for that matter but if I did, I’d want them to be like you!”

 

Pidge huffed, “Uh- princess- you’re squeezing the life outta me.”

 

Allura immediately let go of Pidge and apologised profusely, even as she reassured Allura it was fine.

 

“For what it’s worth, I miss Keith too... he’ll come back you know,” Pidge smiled sheepishly at the taller girl.

 

Allura smiled warmly, “I hope so... and I pray you find your father and brother.”

 

Pidge’s eyes lit up, “Thanks! I actually found something that might-“

 

She began explaining how she had found some footage of her brother which linked him to rebel fighters and some possible allies for the coalition.

 

As Pidge bid farewell to Allura and went back to her room, Allura smiled to herself as she sat down in front of her dressing table. Pidge was fun to have a conversation with and she made a mental note to have more chats with her.

 

As she looked into her reflection, she held her hand over her heart as she remembered Pidge’s words to her, ‘The love of your life’. She began to wonder if what she said was true.

 

The more she thought about it and the more she thought about Keith, a fuzziness developed in the pit of her stomach and a warmth filled her chest. Her thoughts then drifted to her future and he was in it, by her side every step of the way.

 

The Galra being led by Keith into reformation and she leading the Voltron Coalition to rebuild what was destroyed. She even imagined marrying Keith.

 

The prospect scared her.

 

What if she lost him? Sure, she was scared to lose any of the paladins and Coran but the thought of losing Keith shook her to her core. Maybe she was wrong to let him go, Maybe she should ask him to come back.

 

She scolded herself for not already knowing his answer to that. She knew Keith felt he had no place on this team and even though she tried to tell him and show him otherwise, it wasn’t enough.

 

He was out of her reach now... at least for the moment. She wouldn’t let go of him. She needed to end this war and bring down the Galra empire without losing anyone dear to her.

 

Because the more she thought about, the more she came to the realisation that she did in fact love Keith.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no excuse

Silence swept over the castle of Lions, with the paladins each absorbed in their own duties. The Black lion however, sat lifelessly in it’s hangar, undisturbed since it’s paladin, Keith left Voltron.

 

The thuds of boots could be heard and the lion coldly stared down at Shiro who had now worn his armour. His dull black eyes scanned the lion and his eyebrows stitched together.

 

Without as so much of a word, he strode into the cockpit and gripped the controls, “Please, why won’t you let me pilot you?” He asked delicately, hanging his head when the Lion didn’t respond, “The universe needs Voltron. We- I can’t just sit around and do nothing while Lotor’s planning something.”

 

“I know Keith succeeded me, but I’m back... and he’s gone. What choice do we have if we want to defeat the Galra?” Shiro demanded.

 

Silence was his answer.

 

He tightened his grip around the controls, grinding his teeth in frustration, “You can’t turn your back on me! On the universe! Not when there’s so much at stake!”

 

The next moment, the Lion growled in his mind and his hands glowed purple. Then in the blink of an eye, the glow vanished. Shiro looked at the controls and waited. Nothing else happened and he sighed, slumping in defeat.

 

“Team-“ He announced into the communicator, “Gather at the bridge. We have to discuss our options.”

 

Shiro then dragged himself out of the Lion, a funny, fuzzy headache greeting him. He rubbed his forehead and a low hissing voice clawing at the back of his mind, vanishing in the next second. He marched on without another thought about it.

 

He was the first at the bridge other than Coran of course. Soon the paladins each chose their spots in the room. Shiro wasn’t stupid, he could feel the tension in the air. Everyone was spooked and on edge, as if expecting another argument or lecture.

 

“We have a problem.” Shiro said stoically.

 

“Just the one?” Pidge grumbled.

 

“Look, I know things have been difficult lately, a few setbacks, we may even have grown sloppy. But we’ll just have to work through it.” Shiro said in an attempt at consoling everyone, “We just need to bond together as a team.”

 

“Speaking of bonding, How’s the bonding going with your lion?” Lance asked, smiling awkwardly.

 

“No luck yet. But I’ll get there, my bond isn’t gone, if Zarkon had managed to keep it for 10,000 years then I can as well.” Shiro glanced at Allura who hadn’t said a word.

 

“Right, But shouldn’t we you know,” Hunk nervous fiddled with his own fingers, “Work out our own stuff before we march into battle- I mean what good are we as defenders of the universe if we can’t work together as a team?”

 

“He’s right.” Allura said, a tight smile stitched on her lips, “We must-“ but Coran cut her off.

 

“Now hold your wullernbees! Seems like you have your chance to do just that! There’s an intruder on board!” Coran yelped, a screen appearing showing a figure inside the castle.

 

“Where is he coran?” Shiro asked in alarm.

 

“Engine room! Better hurry ‘fore he sets it to Kablooey!”

 

“Team, get to the engine rooms.” Shiro ordered, “Coran, how’d he get in here?” He asked as he paladins drew their bayards and dashed into the engine room where the figure stood, wrapped up in a dusty and tattered cloak, transfixed as he stared at the ball of energy.

 

“Don’ know. He didn’t use a ship, scanners would’ve picked that up!” Coran scrambled on the console, pulling up footage, “Wait a tick- looks like he clawed his way back up from the pit of the engines!”

 

Shiro calmed his nerves as he and the paladins stared down the figure, “Hunk, Lance distract him. Pidge, Allura use your bayards to cuff him. Keith and I-“ Shiro stopped abruptly and his eyes widened in realisation. What was he doing?

 

Keith wasn’t here anymore and he knew why. He should have known why Keith left, especially with the way he had been distancing himself and he was to blame. He was supposed to never give up on him, so what happened? Why didn’t he notice what he had been doing? Why did he dismiss Keith so easily and push him off to the side? Why was he doing that in the first place?

 

“Shiro- are you okay?” Hunk’s nervous voice brought him back to reality.

 

“Y- Yes. Fine. Get ready.” Shiro shook his head. There would be time to think about that stuff later. He had to focus on what was right in front of him for the sake of his team.

 

Shiro gave the signal, causing Hunk and Lance to open fire on the figure who staggered. Pidge and Allura moved quickly to capture him but he grabbed Pidge’s bayard and Allura’s whip, yanking them over and kicked Pidge. He would have kicked Allura too had she not let go off her bayard and rolled past him.

 

She kicked him towards Shiro who charged up his hand and punched the figure, the cloak falling down, revealing a galra.

 

At least that’s what most of him looked like to Shiro. His face was welded and merged with metal along with the rest of him. Shiro readied himself for a strike once more when he recognised the Galra. Haxus.

 

“Woah- wait a tick- isn’t this the guy that tried to capture the castle that one time?” Lance screeched, still aiming down the sights of his gun.

 

“Yeah- except that he fell to his death, killing Rover with him!” Pidge choked out, getting back up and stared down Haxus.

 

“I did that?” Haxus asked quietly, dropping his hands and stood upright, “What else did I do?”

 

“Er- how about you almost killed me too??” Lance yelled dramatically.

 

“I see.” Haxus glanced at each of them, finally his eyes landing on Allura, “You’re the altean princess.”

 

“Surrender or be forced to surrender.” Allura said with conviction.

 

“Please, I mean you no harm-“ He knelt before Allura, “My Memory is still fuzzy... parts of it elude me but I remember how you simple children bested me. Victory or death is the galra way. But, now... I’ve returned but I am not me. I wish to aid you in taking the throne for the galra. I see now you are the key to peace in the universe.”

 

Allura dropped her hands, taken back by his sudden words and change of heart,“I... thank you. But how can we trust you?”

 

“From the looks of it,” Pidge commented, cautiously approaching Haxus as she fixed the position of her glasses, “It seems as if the fall merged Rover and... Haxus was it? Into one being, both their personalities. But why did he- well they come back after all this time? The fall alone should have killed them-“ She rambled on.

 

“Well what if quintessence somehow changed them and brought them back?” Hunk suggested, grabbing his chin in thought.

 

“Maybe, but it would need vast amounts just to bring them back, plus we don’t know how quintessence works, what do you think, Allura?” Pidge snapped her head in her direction.

 

Allura frowned, “I- I don’t know... Father was always the Alchemist. I’m still learning and don’t know the full extent of my abilities. I’m sorry.”

 

“That’s fine,” Pidge reassured and nodded, “Maybe the Quintessence from the Lions brought him back then? Either way I’ll look into it.”

 

Shiro watched Haxus intently. He had a feeling the Black Lion was somehow responsible. It chose to help Haxus yet refused to help him pilot it.

 

Allura studied Shiro for a moment. He had called Keith earlier even though he knew he left. Maybe he did really care about him. Her heart ached at remembering him, she wanted him back here and she hoped she wasn’t the only one.

 

Later that day, the team helped Haxus settle in and Allura once again found herself back in her room. The mice lounged about on her dressing table. She smiled lovingly when she noticed that they wore her jewellery and laughed quietly to herself.

 

But soon enough, her mind drifted to a certain boy with dishevelled black hair. She felt her face heat up when she imagined what it would feel like to run her hands through it.

 

Shaking her head, she stole a glance at the communication device staring at her, clamouring for her to call him. Just to see him and how he was, merely as a friendly gesture of course. To let him know she- they all missed him.

 

Her hand trembled nervously as she reached for it. What was she so afraid of? This was Keith! They had become much more comfortable with each other and they were friends right?

 

She swallowed her feelings, which Pidge helped her realise that she was harbouring for him. But she didn’t have to tell him that. She couldn’t risk causing a rift between them if he didn’t feel the same. Besides, she had no time to pursue such things. The universe was at stake!

 

Even so, she stared at his name on the screen, her heart racing. Maybe she shouldn’t tell him- or call him at all. It’s not right, just one big mistake if she went through with this-

 

She mentally scolded herself, she was a princess after all. What was she so afraid of? So she hit the call button before her doubts forced her to chicken out as Hunk once said.

 

The device buzzed in her hand, her heartbeat growing louder and thumped in her ears. She inhaled sharply when he picked up and she saw him clad in the blade of marmoa uniform, smiling at her.

 

The sight of him washed away all insecurities and she smiled back warmly.

 

“Hey..” He began awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Hello, I hope I’m not disturbing you am I?” She let her eyes wander his form before forcing herself to meet his eyes.

 

“What- no- you could never- I mean, you’re not. Just got back from a mission.” He laughed nervously and she thought she saw a blush on his face.

 

“Oh? Well How did it go?” She leaned forward on her desk.

 

“Well,” He sighed, deflated, “Another dead end. Lotor’s hiding his tracks. Really well actually.”

 

“I’m sure you’re doing the best you can.” She said encouragingly.

 

“Thanks.” He managed to crack a half smile, “But enough about me. Are you okay? Is everything alright?” He asked softly.

 

Her heart fluttered at his tone and she smiled to hide her flustered nature, “Quite so. Thank you, Keith. I just called to-“ Her breath hitched, the words stuck in her throat. Why was this so hard?

 

“Allura?” Concern washed over his face, “Are you okay? What happened? Hold on- I’m on my way-“

 

“I’m perfectly fine, Keith!” She managed to choke out, blushing brightly and smiling, “But good to know you’re so readily available in such short notice.”

 

Keith scoffed and settled back in his cot which he had jumped out of, “I guess I did promise I’ll come back to you didn’t I?”

 

How could she not fall in love with him when he says things like that?

 

She cleared her throat and tilted her head, “Moving on, How are you settling in there?”

 

Keith sighed and ran his hands through his hair, making her stomach flip excitedly.

 

“I... don’t know I guess. I sort of feel out of place here.” He admitted quietly, not meeting her eyes, “I guess I just don’t know where I belong anymore.”

 

She had never seen him so vulnerable before and he felt a pang in her chest.

 

She took a breath to stop her forming tears, “Keith, I know I’ve said it before but I’m saying it again because I truly do mean it,” She began softly, “You belong here in Voltron. You’re not some expendable foot soldier, you never were. You are the leader of Voltron-“

 

“Not anymore I’m not.” He interrupted at once.

 

“The black Lion chose you. That didn’t change. Shiro may have come back but he is not the Black paladin.”

 

“Give him time, he’ll reform his bond with Black and Voltron will be more stronger than ever before.”

 

“Do you not comprehend what I’m trying to say?” Allura pleaded desperately, “Voltron still needs you and I need you here with-“

 

“Keith!” Kolivan’s voice drowned out Allura’s, “We have intel on Lotor’s location. We have to move. Immediately.”

 

“Understood.” Keith nodded and turned back to Allura, “Sorry Allura, I have to go.”

 

“Wait! If you know where Lotor is shouldn’t Voltron join you as well?” Allura pleaded.

 

Keith shook his head adamantly, “No, princess. Lotor’ll spot Voltron and we’ll jeopardise the mission. It’s too risky.”

 

“But Voltron is the universe’s strongest weapon! We can defeat him and put an end to his plans!”

 

“One sincline ship was enough to keep Voltron at bay. We don’t know how many he has. Besides, we can’t afford to lose the universe’s only hope. Everyone’s counting on you, princess.” Keith smirked slightly and the screen went black as he cut the call.

 

Truth was, he knew that if the ship took down Voltron so easily, they didn’t stand a chance with a head on attack. They had to be more sneaky about this. Kolivan made it explicitly known to him. He grabbed his dagger and bolted out of the room.

 

Meanwhile Allura stared at the screen and tears flooded her eyes. Keith was charging into danger once more. She shouldn’t be surprised but she thought he learned from when they struck down Zarkon.

 

The mice squeaked, clambering onto her shoulders and nuzzled her. She sniffled and smiled weakly.

 

“Thank you, my lovelies.” She whispered, “I’m sure he’ll be fine. It is Keith after all. Charging recklessly into situations is what he does. He always comes back.”

 

But that’s not what bothered her the most, no what bothered her was that she sat there, unable to do anything currently. But quiznack it, she couldn’t just sit idly by and do nothing. So, she grabbed her bayard and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like it? Hate it? Let me know.  
> I know there wasn’t much this chapter but the next chapter will have them have a confrontation


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have absolutely no excuse for posting this late. But here you go! Enjoy!

Silence encroached the ship as Keith’s heart hammered against his chest. This was it. This was their chance. He looked around to see the other members of the Blade of Marmoa, Kolivan included.

 

“Two dobashes.” Kolivan said stoically behind his mask.

 

The rest prepared for the drop and stealth raid on Lotor’s base. Finding the base was no easy task. Keith knew of that personally and the comrades he lost trying to find the prick.

 

He looked around to the pilot who Kolivan designated to fly them there. Keith had volunteered but Kolivan insisted for him being on the mission. He suspected it was more of Kolivan to keep an eye on him to stop him from endangering the mission.

 

As if he already didn’t feel useless enough.

 

Bittersweet memories of Voltron and a certain choked him. He couldn’t afford to think about her- them. He definitely meant them.

 

“Drop in 30 ticks.” Kolivan announced as the hatch opened.

 

Keith looked down, noticing how far they squad would have to cover on foot to make it to Lotor’s base without being detected.

 

Lotor would’ve been able to detect any ship even if they hadn’t been as near as they needed to for the Blades to drop directly down on top on the base. But Keith had been surveying the base for a while now and had noted the schedule.

 

And right on time, the trash and waste were ejected from the base.

 

“Now! Go! Go! Go!” Kolivan ordered and the squad of five jumped followed by Keith then Kolivan himself.

 

Using the debris, they hauled themselves towards the base and prevented space from swallowing them. When the first marmoan landed, they quickly bent to their knees and plucked something out from their belt, placing it on the metallic part.

 

Keith landed as they fiddled with it then nodded at Kolivan, “Scanners in a loop. Fifteen dobashes till they realise something’s wrong.”

 

“Good. Keith with me. Rest of you know your objectives. Rendezvous back here in ten dobashes.” Kolivan said and the group split up, leaving Keith with a stinging feeling in his chest.

 

Guess he wasn’t trusted at all. Now questioning his place in the blades, he followed Kolivan deeper into the base. The sentries weren’t much of a threat. No Galra soldiers so far and Keith wondered if they were simply walking into a trap. It would have not been the first time they had done so, he thought, remembering Regris.

 

Ignoring the pang in his chest at the memory, Keith voiced his concerns to Kolivan who promptly told him, “The risk is worth taking. We could cripple the empire and rebuild after Lotor’s death.”

 

Eyes widening with realisation, he followed Kolivan up a shaft and crawled behind him. “The others- they’re going to make sure if we fail, Lotor doesn’t escape aren’t they?”

 

Kolivan provided no answer and crawled in silence until they reached the end and perched themselves on top of the support beams of what looked like the support room. A throne in the middle and Keith reached for his dagger when he saw Lotor sitting on it, supporting his cheek against his fist.

 

He couldn’t spot any signs of the generals. In front of Lotor looked to be another one of those sincline ships being built and through the glass, Keith saw the Generals overlooking the progress.

 

Drawing in a deep breath to steady his hand, Keith glanced towards Kolivan. He nodded and unsheathed his sword. Keith now understood why Kolivan brought him specifically. Lotor was a skilled swordsman, possibly the best in the universe.

 

“Worth the risk.” Kolivan whispered quietly, “Can’t risk the blade of marmoa to take him down. But a few lives to save the universe-“

 

“Is a sacrifice for the greater good.” Keith finished for him, understanding what he meant. Kolivan nodded encouragingly then they both prepared themselves to launch at him.

 

But before they could, in the next moment, the entire base flared with alarms and shook vigorously. The sudden quake put Keith off balance and he fell.

 

Landing with a thud before Lotor, he groaned and they stared at each other in disbelief.

 

“All troops to your battle stations! Voltron is attacking the base!” A Garlan voice said through the speakers.

 

Quiznack-

 

Lotor dove straight for Keith, his sword already in hand. Keith barely blocked and dodged, scrambling to his feet before Kolivan jumped down between them.

 

Their swords met and clashed. Keith gasped and shook his head. That damn fall really did a number on him. He clenched his dagger, turning it into a sword and joined the fray.

 

The base shook once more and Lotor used Kolivan stumbling to knock to him onto his back, his sword at the marmoan’s throat.

 

“And who are you, would be assassin?” Lotor questioned coolly and the doors hissed open, revealing the three of the four generals running into the room. The one he rescued in the weblum was missing.

 

Keith didn’t have time to think and hit Lotor’s sword away from Kolivan then the Generals were open him. But Kolivan had gotten back by then and some sort of silent agreement fell between them and Kolivan attacked the three generals at once, leaving Keith free to take on Lotor, the base rumbling all the while.

 

Lotor smirked tauntingly, blocking strike after strike, “Now why is there something familiar about this one?” he then locked their swords together, “You are a skilled assassin, but incompetent.” Lotor headbutted Keith, breaking the mask and left it phasing before it disappeared completely.

 

“A human, interesting.” Lotor mused and Keith ground his teeth. The latter then punched Lotor in the ribs and stepped back, breathing heavily.

 

Lotor coughed and rubbed his side. He slowly smirked and tilted his head to the side, “Perhaps next time then.” he dove behind the throne and Keith frowned, charging at him but the sound of engines blaring rooted him in place and turned around.

 

The sincline ship hovered and Keith saw the missing general, the one he rescued from the weblum grip the controls in the cockpit.

 

Keith turned sharply to Kolivan who was engaged with the other three generals. They backed off and slunk away.

 

“Kolivan!” Keith attempted to yell at the same time the ship fired through the glass.

 

The blasts eviscerated everything in it’s path and Keith was forced to dive towards Kolivan, away from the now open window and to the edge of the room. He dragged a now bleeding Kolivan there and hid as the ship continued to fire, allowing Lotor to escape.

 

Keith yelled in frustration realising he was pinned down and no chance to escape. The ceiling came crumbling down and in the hole left behind flew in the red lion. It’s yellow eyes stared unblinkingly at him then engaged the sincline ship.

 

The two ships battled and blasted at each other before they tore through the floor and back into open space, the hole sucking everything into the vacuum of space. Keith took out his spare mask and replaced it with his broken one.

 

He stared after the red lion, hoping that both her and her pilot will be safe. Kolivan gripped his arm and Keith took in the extent of his injuries.

 

“Come on- we got to move- get you back to a medic-“ Keith said in a panic.

 

“N- No- The base- rigged to blow- leave- now-“ Kolivan struggled to say, grip loosening.

 

“Quiznack- I’m not leaving you!” Keith growled in determination and picked the larger Garla over his shoulders.

 

“The- mission- is more important-“

“The mission is a failure! I’m not leaving you.”

 

Keith grunted when he looked at the timer on his wrist. They still had probably three more dobashes before the bombs went off. Plenty of time to get them both out of there- he hoped.

 

He looked at the hole in the ceiling and then around him. There was no jetpacks. He only had the rope he used with his knife. He squinted and tied it around his dagger and threw it.

 

Luckily, it looked like it had managed to get snagged on some debris. He gave it a tug and it seemed stable enough. He huffed and groaned as he started to climb, Kolivan tied securely behind his back.

 

Quiznack, the damn cat was heavier than he looked but Keith trudged on, hoping the rope would hold. The ceiling didn’t look as far now and soon he was on the top of the base, sighing at the four lions fighting now two of the sincline ships.

 

Checking his timer again, he realised he only had one more dobash left. Mustering all the strength he had left and pushed himself and Kolivan off the base, using the debris as coverage and to push themselves back to the rendezvous.

 

The other blades had already loaded into their ship when Keith burst in, stumbling onto the floor. The others helped him up and attended to Kolivan.

 

A loud boom followed this and as the Voltron lions grew distracted by it, the sincline ships fired upon their backs and fled. Disoriented, the lions floated about and stared at the explosion.

 

Keith supported himself against a wall, hearing a soft familiar purr. Red’s purr. Then followed by Black’s.

 

He pushed himself towards the pilot’s seat, opening a holo-frequency to the castle and knit his eyebrows together in frustration.

 

“We need to talk.” was all he said to the surprised and overjoyed faces of Shiro who had stayed back on the castle with Coran.

 

Arriving into the bridge of the castle, he knew he failed this mission and couldn’t help but blame himself for it. If he hadn’t been involved in Voltron in the first place and hadn’t told Allura what they were planning, maybe it would’ve ended differently.

 

Allura.

 

He sighed and when the doors opened, she was the first one to hug him tightly, as if she was afraid to let go.

 

“What were you thinking? What is with you and explosions?” she tried to tease, her voice trembling.

 

A smile tugged at Keith’s lips after he brushed off the surprise and wrapped his arms around her. It was so tempting to forget about everything except this feeling. This oh so joyous and wonderful warmth he felt with her.

 

“Guess I just wanted a hug from you.” He said quietly and his cheeks coloured.

 

“All you literally had to do was ask.” She said stubbornly.

 

He then reluctantly broke away from her and smiled slightly when he noticed her blush as well. Turning away from her, he faced the rest, his former team.

 

A lump in his throat choked him. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to come back here. He did however do a double take when he saw Haxus.

 

“Er- who’re you?” Keith asked.

 

“That’s a long story.” Allura offered with a sheepish smile.

 

“Right anyways, what are you guys thinking?” Keith demanded, crossing his arms, “You jeopardised the mission!”

 

“Gee, that’s a nice way of saying thank you for saving your life, Emo boy.” Lance put in obnoxiously.

 

“My life doesn’t matter-“ Keith yelled then recoiled when he realised what he said, “We had the chance to end the war today and you all blew it.” he tried to ignore the feeling when Allura stepped beside him and gently placed her arm on his shoulder.

 

“Whoa- hang on Keith, how is that fair on us? We didn’t know you were there. We only picked up Lotor’s coordinates after some anomalies showed up on the scans!” Pidge said defensively.

 

Keith clenched his jaw and hands, “Weren’t you the same people who thought only observing Lotor was the best idea till he almost killed Allura?”

 

“Guys- please. Let’s not do this now.” Hunk winced, shuffling nervously.

 

“No lets. Keith thinks that he is such a big shot when he literally tucked tail and ran out on us.” Lance sniped.

 

“And of course the ever obnoxious Loverboy Lance always has something to say! You know maybe if you wanted to be leader so bad, you should learn how to shut up!” Keith huffed, eyes furiously glaring until he felt Allura squeeze his arm gently.

 

This was a bad idea and he knew it. He needed to leave. He was just causing problems here. But Keith caught the hurt and stunned look on Lance’s face before it morphed into rage.

 

“Yeah? And what kind of leader were you” He spat” “You should’ve stayed gone! We’re better off without you anyways-“

 

“Enough!” Shiro’s stern and frustrated voice cut through the bickering, and a few drops of sweat had traced down his forehead, his breathing ragged, “Fighting amongst ourselves isn’t going to solve anything.”

 

Keith watched him silently but he wouldn’t dare meet his eyes, not with the way they left things. Not with the way he felt.

 

“Maybe the situation could’ve been handled better but we can’t dwell on that now. We need to plan a course of action.” Shiro said sagely, “Find out where else Lotor could be hiding what’s left of the comet and take it from there.”

 

“Until then, get some rest.” He added and a tense silence followed. Haxus was the first one to leave followed by Pidge then Lance who shot dirty looks at Keith. He mirrored the looks until Hunk walked up to him and pulled him into a hug.

 

“I missed you so much, buddy!” Hunk cried and Keith hugged back after wearing off the surprise hug.

 

Shiro coughed and cleared his throat and looked at them with an unreadable expression.

 

“Keith, think we could talk for a quick second?” he asked politely.

 

“If you’re just going to yell and dismiss him again.” Allura warned but Keith cut in.

 

“Lura it’s... fine.” he attempted a smile which she reciprocated then left with Hunk and Coran.

 

Keith stood there, guarded, arms crossed and an awkward silence loomed between the two black paladins.

 

“Listen. I wanted to apologise.” Shiro started finally and walked up to him.

 

“About what? There’s nothing to apologise for.” Keith said quietly with a shrug.

 

Shiro smiled and then sighed, hanging his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, “No- there is. If I made you feel in any way that you don’t deserve the black lion-“

 

“Black was never mine. Was just keeping her seat warm till when you were supposed to take over.” Keith said, looking away.

 

“Keith- that’s not true and you know it. You’re the paladin of the black lion-“

 

“You’re the rightful pilot and padalin.” Keith insisted, “Look. I’m tired. Just gonna get some rest okay?”

 

Shiro stared at him in silence then sighed and nodded, “Of course.” He managed to say evenly.

 

Keith turned his back towards him and walked out back towards where the escape pods were. The blades took Kolivan back to headquarters for immediate surgery. Then the thought struck him, Black wasn’t out there fighting today. Even with him gone, why hadn’t Shiro piloted it?

 

He changed course and decided to head to the Black Lion’s hangar. He took cautious, shaky steps and before he even reached the hangar however, Allura stopped him in the hallway.

 

“Keith-“ she started gently, her eyes worried, “Are you leaving already?”

 

“Yeah. I need to. Blades need me.” he said absentmindedly.

 

“And what about us- don’t you know how much I-“ she paused, her eyes widening then looked down and drew in a deep breath, “Voltron can’t defend the Universe without you. The castle isn’t the same without you... I miss you.” she said the last part quietly.

 

Keith blinked and shook his head, his heart clawing at his chest and ready to burst forth from it. “I- ‘Lura I-“

 

“Please- could I talk to you in private?” she interrupted gently.

 

Keith blinked in surprised then nodded silently. She smiled and led him away from there and down towards the familiar route.

 

“Er- Princess, can’t we talk here or somewhere else?” Keith asked nervously.

 

Allura simply turned her head to the side to face him while still keeping her pace, “Should we not talk some place that is comfortable? Are you not comfortable in-“

 

“No- it’s not that. I just er- didn’t want to make you feel like you have to go out of your way or anything.” Keith said a little bit too quickly.

 

Allura stared then broke into laughter and suddenly Keith found himself smiling at both the sight and sound.

 

“Oh Keith- you’re so silly sometimes-“ she giggled, slapping his arm then opened the door to her room, closing it after he entered.

 

He tenderly held the place where she slapped him as his eyes roamed the room. In the few weeks he had left and from when he was allowed in this room, not much had changed at all. He probably saw more of it when he video called her.

 

Looking back at her as she sat down gingerly on her bed, he couldn’t help but smile softly like the idiot in love he was. What? Where the quiznack did that come from?

 

He shook the thought from his head and sat down next to her when she asked him to.

 

“Keith... I’ve been meaning to tell you something. I- I-“

 

Words seem to be stuck in her throat and Keith noticed her furrowing her eyebrows and when she spoke, he assumed she switched to a different topic.

 

“Why do you think your life doesn’t matter?”

 

His stomach dropped and looked away, “Ah- I doesn’t matter.”

 

“It matters to me.” she took his hand into hers gently, “Please Keith, why would you say such a thing?”

 

Keith sighed heavily and looked at their hands then up at her pleading eyes. Eyes swimming with unshed tears and he wished he could just wipe them away, bring back her bright smile. Anything but to see her so sad.

 

“Because the mission matters more than anything else. Even if I have to lay down my life for it.” he says quietly.

 

“I see.” she said, struggling to keep her voice even, “But please don’t throw away your life just to have a slight possibility to win this war.”

 

“Lura..” he said softly, “I’d gladly do it again if it meant getting you revenge for your people.”

 

“I seek justice Keith. Nothing more, nothing less.” she said evenly, staring into his violet eyes, “There is a difference between the two.”

 

“But don’t you want to end this war as soon as possible?”

 

“I do but I will not risk the lives of the paladins, your life of all people.”

 

Keith was speechless and his mouth grew dry. Could she possibly feel the same? Why was she still holding his hand?

 

“I- I’m not a paladin..” he said quietly, avoiding her eyes.

 

“Oh don’t start that with me. I do not wish to hear that.” she huffed and then sighed, “You should rest. Here, I mean before you go.”

 

“Lura, I can’t-“

 

“Please..” she insisted softly and looked up at him.

 

He caved, he had never really found the will to say no to her despite how hard he tried.

 

“Alright. You’re quite stubborn for a princess you know.” he attempted to tease.

 

“Of course I am. Someone has to be to knock some sense into you.” she smiled and stared at each other. They broke into laughter, all tension and stresses of the past while draining away from them.

 

“Sleep well, princess.” Keith said and got up, hand still joined with Allura’s. She tugged him back a tad more harshly than she had meant to because of her altean strength.

 

“Sorry, I forget how fragile you humans are sometimes-“ she giggled then smiled, pink colouring her cheeks, “... Why don’t you sleep here?”

 

“H- here? Ar- are you sure?” Keith flushed.

 

“Yes. I believe that’s why I asked.” Allura smiled in amusement.

 

Keith swallowed a lump and the room was suddenly as hot as the desert. Surely she’s just being friendly that’s all. He coughed and cleared his throat then got into bed with her.

 

He matched her smile, slowly snuggling up against each other. His eyes and body relaxed and he watched her softly, “Good night, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Hate it? Love it? Let me know down in the comments


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, irregular updates are the most regular thing about me

Perhaps coming back to the blades’ headquarters so soon after Kolivan’s emergency treatment wasn’t such a good idea after all.

 

For the moment he set foot on the base, despite his sneaking, despite trying his best to get back to his barracks unnoticed, he was seen.

 

He hated it.

 

The large, sturdy Marmoan called him over. His expression made Keith think he couldn’t escape this. He dragged himself to the Marmoan he had come to know as Lreg over the past few months he had joined the blades fully. He had been told off by this second-in-command often after all.

 

Voltron hadn’t been seen in that time. He had of course tried to talk to the Black Lion. Try to get her to see that Shiro was the right leader for the team.

 

Guess it didn’t work.

 

Lreg studied Keith with his unwavering eyes, grim expression set in stone and crossed his arms.

 

“Where’ve you been? Kolivan’s condition had been worsening.” the Galra said stiffly.

 

“I was told he’s stable.” Keith replied, alarm coating his voice.

 

“Was. Went catatonic in the past Varga.”

 

“What? Can’t the medic do anything?” Keith demanded, pushing past Lreg and towards the medbay, only to be stopped by the meaty Galra’s hand.

 

“Where do you think all the Medics that we can spare are at this tick?” Lreg responded harshly, shoving Keith back, “The Blades are spooked. Faltering. Think now that Kolivan’s bout to kick the bucket, we are finished.”

 

“That’s stupid.” Keith yelled, putting on a brave face, “Isn’t our motto Knowledge or death- hell Isn’t Victory or death the Galra way?!”

 

“Perhaps. But without a leader to rally behind, the blades will splinter into cells, each useless as they recklessly try to take down the empire.”

 

“Then what are you waiting for? Either get Kolivan back or step up to take his place!”

 

“No. Don’t want his place. Would’ve offered the spot to my predecessor, the former second-in-command but she’s in too deep, acting as a spy for us.”

 

Lreg cast an uneasy look down at the half-breed, hanging his head and tiredly rubbing his forehead in protest, “As much as it pains me, You must take Kolivan’s place.”

 

“You’ve got to be quiznacking me!” Keith cried out, throwing his hands up, “There’s got to be a million other blades more qualified than me!”

 

“No. Not really.” Lreg said with great difficulty, “You have skills the others do not. Making quick and difficult decisions. You do not crack under the pressure. You value lives. But do not forget, the mission comes before anything else. This is your duty to the universe.”

 

Keith fell silent, clenching his fists as he gazed at his feet.

 

“It is your choice. Either let the blades fall and splinter, letting the empire win. Or, you can give the universe a fighting chance.” Lreg advised solemnly, walking past him.

 

Keith grit his teeth, seething in his anger. Why does everyone want him to lead? He could barely do so in the first place. He pushed the team too hard. His first mission as a leader was a failure. How the hell was he supposed to be as great of a leader like Kolivan or Shiro-

 

Allura’s words interrupted that train of thought, echoing back to him; ‘You do not need to lead like Shiro. You only need to lead like yourself.’

 

He looked up and sighed. This was not how he wanted his time at the blades to go. Still, he had to make sure he wasn’t the right person for this role.

 

Making his way to the medbay, he found Kolivan, bedridden and being tended to by the medics. The blades didn’t have the castle’s luxury pods and were stuck with healing through whatever other means they could.

 

The medics looked up at Keith with scorn, hissing that he should leave before he contaminates Kolivan with airborne pathogens or something along those lines. He couldn’t understand them beyond that point.

 

The medics reluctantly sterilised Keith after he wouldn’t budge and he looked at Kolivan.

 

“How is he?” He asked hesitantly.

 

“In and out. Had to put him in an induced coma. Dunno what the quiznack he was shot with but it’s powerful enough to vaporize his intestines. Lucky to be like this in my opinion.” The head medic noted, “Almost as if Voltron shot him.”

 

Keith winced and looked away. He didn’t want to hear about his former team. Especially not now... well he wouldn’t mind about hearing about a certain princess-

 

He shook the thought out of his head. He couldn’t afford such pleasantries. He wasn’t worth it. That’s what he kept telling himself everytime fantasies involving her cropped up in his mind.

 

“How long till Kolivan’s healed and back up?” Keith asked, desperate to get his mind off things.

 

“Hard to say. That was no ordinary ship that shot through him.” The head medic shrugged impassively, “Could be a phoeb or two looking at the best case scenario.”

 

“A Phoeb or two.” Keith sighed and looked at Kolivan, a bubbling pit of guilt forming in his stomach, “Thanks.” He said quietly and turned on his heel, storming back to his barracks.

 

He holed himself up in his room. He couldn’t face anyone right now. Questions of what happened when they attacked Lotor. What’s happening right now and what was going to happen. It was too much.

 

He should have done more, he could’ve saved Kolivan had he actually tried harder. 

 

Crying wasn’t something he was accustomed to but he broke down for the second time since joining the blades. The first was the first night he spent here after leaving Voltron. He promised himself he wouldn’t cry after that.

 

He didn’t want to break that promise.

 

But the constant, prickling pain in his chest was too much. And so, he cried into his arm. To not be needed by anyone. He wanted to believe that maybe, hopefully Allura, pidge, hunk and Coran wanted him around, but he couldn’t be sure. They never had really spent time with him out of Voltron missions... and Allura was the only one who sought him out then.

 

That too, most of the time it wasn’t because she needed something from him. He would have liked to believe it was because she enjoyed his company.

 

Lance was another matter. He didn’t understand him. One moment he was friendly and asked for advice, the next he was back to his obnoxious and annoying, loud self.

 

And Shiro...

 

It hurt too much to think about him. How different and cold he has been. The one person who promised to never give up on him... so much for that.

 

Time passed in a blur as the blades grew more jittery, more skirmishes broke out within the rank. The blades were less disciplined now. Kolivan hadn’t been seen in all that time and the rumours were getting out of hand.

 

Some said he died or he defected to the empire and it was evident morale was dropping to an all time low. Something drastic needed to be done.

 

Something that Keith had no interest in doing in the slightest. Even moreso because of Lreg’s disappointed looks. He never pushed him but the guilt ate away at him. He ran away from leading Voltron. How much longer would he run away while lives were at stake?

 

“I’m ready.” Keith said hesitantly, after he walked upto Lreg. “I’ll lead.”

 

Lreg simply offered a nod in acknowledgement and called for an announcement to be made.

 

Keith would lead the Blade of Marmoa. At least until Kolivan was able to. But they couldn’t afford to sit around and wait for everything to get better on its own. 

 

However, while not everyone in the blades were ready or accepting of letting a half breed lead them, they were ready for this war to finally be over.

 

The blades stood by in the shadows too much. Keith knew this. They needed to be more proactive and he was willing to go for more dangerous missions himself. Better to risk his own life than the lives of others.

 

Recon squads informed him of some activity at the coordinates where Daibazaal used to be. Another squad linked Lotor’s movements to the Ulipa system where he had apparently liberating prisoners from Galra concentration camps.

 

“Why?” Keith had asked the Blade of Marmoa generals circling the planning table in front of him.

 

“We cannot be sure. But we can find out.”

 

“We should check out Daibazaal as well. I don’t want Lotor to be ten steps ahead of us.” Keith chose a squad to go check the remnants of the destroyed planet.

 

“We need to find out what Lotor’s doing with these prisoners. If possible, save them. But the priority remains Lotor’s downfall.” Keith urged, remembering his mistake when he first attacked Lotor as the leader of Voltron. He would not make that mistake again.

 

And as the planning came to an end and the squads prepared to go off for their missions, his communicator buzzed. He glanced at it in confusion. Eyes widened. The castle of Lions had been trying to contact him.

 

Quiznack. An emergency- why else would they call someone they only worked with begrudgingly?

 

He called them up and Coran answered.

 

“Ah! Hello Number four! Good to hear from you.” He bounced on the sole’s of his feet, rubbing his moustache, “How goes the space ninja exploration?”

 

Ignoring the fact that Coran referred to the blades as Space ninjas (Hunk’s fault probably... or Lance), Keith allowed himself to look at the bridge of the castle.

 

“What’s going on? Is there an emergency?”

 

“I should hope not! The others are off to the Erim quadrant. Received a distress call for help against the Galra.”

 

“Oh... is Voltron there?” Keith asked unsurely.

 

Coran, as if knowing what he asked, peered at him through his old, worn eyes, “The black lion’s still in the hangar. I believe number one’s still trying to get her off her feet.”

 

How are these Lions so stubborn? He clearly wasn’t a good leader and yet Black was ignoring the best leader that he’s ever seen! Shiro’s the rightful black paladin and deserved to pilot her, not him.

 

“Okay. I have a mission to get to.” Keith said dismissively.

 

“Ah ah ah- Hold on a tick, number four.” Coran wagged his finger menacingly at Keith, “While I understand the difficult position you’ve been thrust into, you cannot ignore your responsibilities. That is unbecoming of a leader.”

 

Keith stared. Fighting a grimace, he replied, “I’m not part of Voltron anymore, Coran.”

 

“You will always be a part of this family. Your bond with the black and red lions had never been severed.”

 

Family. Keith’s eyes stung and he looked away, cutting the call. He was damn sure they didn’t view him as family. Rubbing his eyes furiously, he walked out to the ship waiting for him. There was no space for emotions at a time like this.

 

Reaching the Ulipa system was easier than expected. They managed to remain undetected throughout and were met with minimal resistance. Which did lead Keith to wonder why the emperor, Lotor would opt for having almost no defenses? Or was he leading his team into an ambush? He needed to keep them safe, but he was no fool, he mission was their priority. They would keep losing everyone until the threat that was Lotor and the Galra empire were handled.

 

When they arrived, Keith spotted a lone Garla cruiser assaulting a small planet. Wearing off the initial shock of the attack, Keith piloted the ship towards the cruiser.

 

“What are you doing? We should be helping the planet fight back!” Cried a Blade.

 

“This ship isn’t equipped for combat. We need to find out where the prisoners are and free them. I don’t want Lotor to get their hands on them for Who knows what. We just have to hope the planet can hold its own.” Keith explained hotly and shot towards the cruiser, opening a hatch, “Drop and make your way to the ship- Aruet, grab the controls and stay out of combat- you’re our evac.”

 

Keith, lead his now team of three to the cruiser, hoping that Voltron would deal with whatever they had to in Erim and get here as soon as they could. He just sent them a distress call, hoping that was enough. He couldn’t let all their bickering get in the way of saving lives.

 

Keith and his team snuck into the cruiser and one of them scanned the ship for life forms. They found forty on board.

 

“Some of them- most even have got to be Galra and Lotor’s troops.” One of them suggested as they broke into the vents.

 

“Agreed. We can’t afford a shootout. We need to find the holding cells and get the prisoners out.” Keith said with a grunt as he crawled through.

 

The shorter Garla among them managed to download the ship’s schematics. They painfully reminded Keith of Pidge. They had actually grown closer as friends after all. He did think of her as a smaller sister. 

 

Focus, he scolded himself and pushed further. He looked through the grate below him, “Don’t see any soldiers.” He said to the rest and dropped down.

 

Around him were cells, unguarded. He looked into one of them and found four pair of eyes stuffed into the small cell. A sharp tug in his mind forced him to think about Shiro, wondering if this is what it was like for him.

 

Keith grit his teeth, working on unlocking the cells but the Garla soldiers, accompanied by a slew of sentries stumbled upon them, opening fire and raised the alarm.

 

Keith cursed as he unlocked one of the numerous cells there with the other three blades cutting down the sentries and Galra, desperately trying to by Keith as much time as they could.

 

He unlocked two more cells; nine prisoners poured out in total. None of the soldiers shot at the prisoners though. That is until Keith heard Lotor growl through their communications.

 

“Kill the prisoners! They’re invaluable! But we can’t let them fall into enemy hands no matter the cost!”

 

The soldiers switched their shots and attacks from the blades to the freed prisoners. One of them fell, followed promptly by a Blade who saved another in the process. 

 

“Damnit- We need to evac- Can’t lose the ones we’ve freed-“ Keith barked, taking cover.

 

“We can’t just leave the rest of the prisoners!” 

 

“We have no choice! At this rate they’ll all die!” Keith ordered and made sure he was the last to run, with the eight remaining prisoners being the first. Shots rippled past him. The thought of standing his ground to save the rest crossed his mind. Laying his life for the greater good. A blast piercing through his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

 

Next thing he knew, he was grabbed and flung across from the hallway where another pair of hands seized him and hauled him into their ship. When he looked back at the cruiser, he saw a path of bodies and among them, one which was dressed in the Blade of Marmoa uniform. Keith assumed they were the one who grabbed him after he got shot.

 

“But- why!?” Keith managed to choke out, “The mission takes priority over everything else. Why- why did he have to do that? He jeopardised himself to save me-“

 

“Guess you must’ve rubbed off on him.” The Blade carrying set him down on a seat and placed a medpack on his shoulder.

 

Guilt washed over Keith. His death was on him. His fault. And he didn’t even know his bloody name.

 

“I would not sulk about your friend’s death.” One of the prisoners approached Keith with joined, grateful hands, “Your species are quite resilient and admirable.”

 

“Didn’t know you knew anyone from Earth.” Keith said dejectedly, rubbing his forehead then saw that the four Voltron lions had arrived and fought off Lotor’s cruiser, saving the planet.

 

“I know of the Champion.” They said and Keith winced, recoiling at the mention of Shiro, “And of his companions. Both of which had saved my life from plague.”

 

“Wait- companions?” Keith demanded, his heart quickened, “What happened to them?”

 

But the prisoner stopped paying attention to him and stared out the window, basking in Voltron’s magnificence, as did the rest.

 

Keith sighed, hanging his head and ripped the medpack off his shoulder, he needed to be back up on his feet. Starting with asking the prisoners anything they may know about Lotor’s plan. He was planning something big and he needed to stop it before he completed whatever it was.

 

He’d tell Pidge about her family afterwards. Nothing should compromise the mission. After the Prisoners came down from their high of seeing Voltron, Keith flew everyone back to a base of the Blades of Marmoa. Couldn’t risk being tailed to the headquarters.

 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when they arrived, but the gloom reception unsettled him. The blades all stared at him. Some in apprehension, some in relief and some he couldn’t place. Most kept their masks on.

 

He escorted the prisoners to the medbay were the medics tended to them then after they settled down, he asked them all to leave. Despite the odd looks and the head medic leaning over to whisper to Keith, “You do realise that the blades operate in stealth and not engaging in Skirmishes with the empire, yes?”

 

They didn’t wait for a response and left. Keith bit his cheek and clenched his fists, looking at the prisoner who he spoke to earlier.

 

“Why don’t we start with your name?” Keith started in what he hoped was a calm tone.

 

“My name is Coradg.” she smiled at him, holding a mug of smoking liquid.

 

“Okay Coradg, I’m going to ask you a few questions. I want you to tell me the truth.”

 

She nodded somewhat nervously.

 

And for the next Varga or so, Keith interrogated her about whatever he could get out of her; Where she was from, why and when Lotor took her, What did she work as. All of which yielded nothing. Except for one thing.

 

“Emperor Lotor spoke of a special project he wished for us to work on.” She had said.

 

“Thank you for your cooperation.” Keith said gently and a silence fell between them before he spoke again, “You mentioned something about the Champion’s companions... what happened to them?”

 

“Oh... the smaller one got liberated by a group I know not of... and his father was transferred elsewhere by Lotor.” Coradg said guiltily, “I apologise. I know it’s not much but that’s all I know.”

 

“That’s more than you know.” Keith said awkwardly.

 

“But- if it helps, the smaller one- the one who was liberated, I know that where we were held was in the outer reaches of the Groezha galaxy.”

 

“Thank you.” Keith smiled, getting up, “I’ll leave you to rest.” He left the medbay and after conversing with his fellow blades, when they asked what next, and failing to provide an answer, he excused himself to his barracks, holing himself in there.

 

His hand hovered over his communicator. He needed to call pidge. He pressed call and unsurprisingly, Coran picked up but this time, the rest of Voltron was there on the bridge with him.

 

The atmosphere was awkward. His presence caused it. He was sure of it. Still, seeing Allura’s smile of relief was worth withstanding everyone else’s scrutiny.

 

“I’ll keep this short.” Keith said, looking at no one in particular, knowing the tension he brought with him, “Thank you for responding to the distress call.”

 

“Of course, Keith. That’s what Voltron is about.” Allura assured him with a gentle smile, clasping her hands in front of her and when he looked closer, he noticed her fiddling with her fingers.

 

“Yeah...” Keith looked away, “Anyway, I need to talk to Pidge. Alone” he added in response to everyone’s questioning looks.

 

“I’m sure whatever you have to say, you can say in front of everyone.” Lance said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

 

“No. because what I have to say is concerned with Pidge. Not Voltron.” Keith defended himself.

 

“Hold on- don’t I get a say in this?” Pidge yelled, throwing her arms up and grabbed everyone’s attention. “If it’s about me then shouldn’t I be the one to make that decision?!”

 

“Yeah I’m with Pidge on this one.” Hunk said quietly, tapping his index fingers together.

 

Keith sighed, looking down at his hands, “Fine. Have it your way. Lotor’s been taking prisoners from concentration camps across the Galra empire. The Blades Don’t yet know why but among the prisoners we’ve managed to free so far, one knew Matt and Mr. Holt.”

 

“What?! What happened? Are they okay? Where are they??” Pidge demanded.

 

“I don’t know. Lotor transferred Mr. Holt while Matt got liberated. We don’t know where they are, all we know is where the prison they were being held at was.” Keith whispered.

 

“Give me the coordinates. I’m going there right now.” Pidge stated firmly.

 

“Pidge, you know they’re not going to be there-“ Lance provided with a worried look.

 

“I know that! But at least I can try to find some clues rather than wait for Voltron to try and figure out how to be a team again!”

 

Everyone fell into a hush silence, looking away from each other. Keith cleared his throat, “Well I’ll see you at the coordinates. I want to help.”

 

Pidge nodded. She would get back her family one way or another. She turned to go to her lion but was stopped by Lance. A blush crept up to her cheeks as she looked up at him

 

“Got room for a sharpshooter? Aim’s always on point- could shoot for your heart too-“ he grinned and glanced in Allura’s direction, offering a wink.

 

Pidge’s gaze turned to stone, “No offence Lance, but I think my aim’s better.” She briskly walked past him and was gone.

 

He watched her leave with a slight pout and a frown. Keith watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow. Then as always his eyes found Allura who smiled softly at him.

 

His breath hitched as his heart beat furiously against his chest. How is it that she had this much power over him?

 

“Did you require something else?” Allura asked somewhat hopefully, “Perhaps the rest of the team should help in this matter.”

 

Keith shook his head, “No, princess. Don’t want to alert the Galra that we’re tracking specific prisoners. We don’t know what they could do to them and Voltron asking questions would raise a lot of questions. We need to be cautious with Lotor.”

 

“That’s the first I’ve heard of Keith heeding caution.” Shiro said unexpectedly, smirking slightly with his arms closed. 

 

Keith stared at him. “Used to have a great mentor.” that was all he was prepared to say. He drew in deep breaths and ran his hands through his hair, not missing the way Allura’s eyes trailed him and he saw an unreadable emotion in her eyes.

 

Shiro fell once again into silence. Allura turned her gaze to him cautiously, not wanting a dispute to break out again.

 

“Keith... could we talk in private?” Allura asked in her sweet, melodic voice, making Keith’s heart flutter.

 

Keith gulped, “M’sorry, ‘Lura... but I have to go on the mission.” He said in that gentle tone reserved for her. But he couldn’t take that chance to be with her. If Shiro had no problems walking away from him, why wouldn’t she do the same? 

 

“Of course.” Allura nodded in understanding while a twinge of disappointment ate away at her, “Please be safe.”

 

“I will.” 

 

And with that, Keith glanced over the group, seeing Hunk’s kind smile, Shiro’s stoic demeanour corrupted by that frown and surprisingly Lance’s solemn look. He ended the call and prepped to meet up with Pidge.

 

“Man it was good to see Keith again.” Hunk announced, “I for one miss him.” Allura had the notion that Hunk chose his words carefully after he glanced in Shiro’s direction.

 

Shiro growled and something flashed in his eyes that Allura couldn’t quite place.

 

“I need the Black lion to listen to me again! And I’m going to do whatever it takes to achieve that.” Shiro barked and stormed off.

 

Allura bit her lip with as a frown of concern etched itself between her eyebrows.

 

“He’s acting strange. Ever since he came back.”

 

Lance sighed next to her, crossing his arms, “Guess everyone’s going insane.”

 

“Right- or maybe it’s just a worm in his ear?” Hunk suggested, earning strange looks from the two, “What? It’s possible! Didn’t the same thing happen to Coran at the Voltron show?”

 

“It could be a number of things as His time as a Galran prisoner affected him deeply. Whatever the case, we need to keep an eye on him.” Allura said sternly then Hunk nodded.

 

“Yeah... and all this talk about worms is making me hungry- not to mention worrying about Pidge- and Keith’s making me starving.” And with that, he walked out of the bridge and Allura assumed he went to the kitchens.

 

But something didn’t feel right. Cautioning a glance at Lance, her instincts proved correct when she saw Lance’s crestfallen face.

 

“Lonce, are you alright?” 

 

“What? Oh yeah- definitely.” He plastered a wide grin to which she raised an eyebrow, “Alright fine. I’m just- I’ve never had pidge blow up on me like that and now I’m worried about her.”

 

“I’m sure she’ll be fine. She’s a paladin Of Voltron, She’s more than capable of handling herself. Besides, Keith’s with her.”

 

“And that’s another thing!” Lance snapped, “Why does Keith keep getting away with everything? He’s hotheaded and will charge into battle without thinking of the consequences! This is all his fault! We’re in this mess because of him! He’s probably going to be responsible for getting her hurt!” He threw up his arms in frustration.

 

Allura blinked in shock, her first instinct was to rebuke him for smearing Keith in a horrible light but sensing the underlying topic waiting to be revealed, she cleared her throat, “Are you sure this all about Keith?”

 

“Yes!” Lance cried before he took in Allura’s expression and deflated, “No... I guess not. It’s a lot of things really...”

 

“Like what?” She prodded.

 

“Like worrying about Pidge..” he whispered but Allura heard it all the same thanks to her pointed ears, “And I guess because there’s something going on between you and Keith and it hurts to see you two.”

 

“Keith and I are friends.” She lied, a blush threatening to bloom, knowing full well there was something more between her and the man she loved, “But whatever Keith and I are, you have to understand Lonce, pursuing a woman, even after she says she’s not interested is not endearing, it’s plain creepy.”

 

Lance was taken back by her statement and sighed, “I guess I never really looked at it that way... but that’s not all. That’s part of the reason I’m mad at Keith.”

 

She nodded silently, waiting for him to continue.

 

“The Black lion chose him.” Lance stressed his point, “He got chosen to have that honour. To be the leader of Voltron, give hope to the universe. And yet he carelessly threw all of that away.”

 

She watched as different emotions swirled in his eyes and she understood. He had wanted to pilot the black lion at first but it chose Keith. Lance, while evidently hurt chose to support him. 

 

“Keith’s the rightful pilot of the black lion now. Shiro’s inability to pilot it said as much.” Allura said, hugging herself.

 

“But Shiro’s the better leader. Keith always struggled with that. He couldn’t lead.”

 

“He was thrust into a position he didn’t want. But he was still learning how to lead when Shiro came back.” Allura said sadly.

 

Lance, who seemed to be in a somewhat better mood now, smiled, “Thank you for listening Allura... I guess I didn’t know who to talk to about this. Everyone’s been too stressed out and I didn’t want to add to that.”

 

“Of course.” She smiled politely, “Might I ask why you never spoke to Keith about this?”

 

Lance scoffed and shook his head, “Yeah because Keith’s such an easy person to talk to.”

 

Allura blinked and chuckled fondly, “He is.” It was true. She confided in him and the little nuggets of information she got from him about his life were always delightful.

 

Lance frowned in confusion, “Yeah, anyways, I think I’m gonna hit the training deck till the next mission.” He grinned and started to walk away but cocked his head to face her, “You know, I hate to say this, but I think Keith’s good for you.” he said reluctantly.

 

“Thank you, Lance.” Allura smiled, trying not to show how much the thought of being with Keith made her giddy, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Hate it? Love it? Please like and comment down below


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? A new chapter so soon? I guess I have you guys to thank for reading up until this point and thank you all for your lovely comments

In hindsight maybe he should have planned out meeting up with Pidge more concretely, Keith thought. Not just because they had run into the fourth Galran fleet in the past three vargas, or just because of how chaotic it had been to organise a rendezvous.

 

Keith had wanted Pidge to drop into the blade of Marmoan ship he had been piloting but Pidge was adamant to use the green lion in case they ran into trouble.

 

Of course Keith countered that they would run into trouble because they would be in a Voltron Lion. 

 

After going back and forth in their arguments, Keith receded and joined her in the Green Lion.

 

He had to admit, being back in a Lion, even if it wasn’t Red or Black felt good. It stirred up some rather fond but ultimately unwanted memories.

 

Pidge had hugged Keith as soon as he set foot in the cockpit, much to his surprise.

 

“You don’t call or visit!” She had chided him.

 

“Sorry... been busy.” He replied shortly. He wasn’t lying. But she didn’t need to know about his new role in the blades... at least not yet, Voltron didn’t need to know.

 

After their reunion, they set off towards the coordinates of the Groezha prison. Despite Pidge’s friendly behaviour, Keith saw the stress rooted in her eyes. He couldn’t blame her. If he could get back his family, he would.

 

He hated to admit it, but he was jealous of her. Which is partly why he blew up at her before Sendak took over the castle. Her family was still alive. His wasn’t... well only his mother was left. But she took off. He didn’t know why. He guessed it was mostly likely because she couldn’t stand the sight of him. 

 

The least he could do was make sure he could stop the Galra from taking anyone else’s family.

 

“So... when are you coming back to the castle?” Pidge asked in an attempt to take her mind off the worries of finding her family.

 

“I’m not.” Keith sighed from behind her seat, deflated.

 

“You know you have to come back sometime right? You’re the Black paladin and leader of Voltron.”

 

“I’m not going into this again.” Keith let out a frustrated groan.

 

“Keith, while you’re prancing about with the blades, we, your team- hell, your family can’t defend the universe. We can’t form Voltron without you!”

 

“That’s why you have Shiro.” Keith said, gritting his teeth and trying his best to not snap.

 

Pidge paused and looked down at her hands on the controls. She drew in a deep breath. “Shiro’s... not the same since he came back.” She whispered.

 

Keith scoffed and shook his head, “He’s still the same Black Paladin. The best leader there is.”

 

“Yeah- But haven’t you noticed? He gets angry more easily. He snaps at just about everyone- mind you the only time I’ve seen him angry was when we freed Slav and that’s understandable.”

 

“Look. He’s been through a lot. And not being able to pilot Black is just adding to his stress.” Keith said defensively, shocked to see himself still protective about the man who basically raised him, even with how broken their current relationship might be.

 

“See that’s just the thing.” Pidge said, glancing back at Keith nervously, “I don’t think we got our Shiro back.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Keith frowned, crossing his arms across his chest as he glared at her.

 

“I’m just saying. If he was, then he’d have no problems getting Black back up!” Pidge said hurriedly, “I don’t know. Something’s off with him. Allura senses it too. Maybe he’s from an alternate reality like how we met Sven.”

 

“Then how would he still have memories from this reality? It doesn’t make sense, Pidge.” Keith tiredly rubbed his forehead. He couldn’t believe that the person who brought him along to family dinners at the Holt residence was gone when he saw him just a few vargas ago.

 

“Or maybe the Galra got to him. Brainwashed him maybe. They could have implanted memories or who knows what when they recaptured him. Look-“ She threw a cautious look at him, “These are all just theories. I don’t know for sure but i do know that he isn’t himself and the castle’s not the same without you.”

 

Keith frowned and looked away. He will never replace Shiro. Especially after how everyone made it clear he wasn’t fit to lead Voltron. 

 

He looked out into space, a pulsing headache now rooted in him and steeled himself. Arguing with Pidge tended to cause more headaches than what they were worth. “We’re here. These are the coordinates.” He announced.

 

Pidge nodded and eyed the Garla fleets occupying the planet. No doubt they tightened security after the breakout. She put the Green Lion into stealth mode, cloaking it and slipped past onto the surface of the planet.

 

“We’ll leave the lion behind and foot it once we land.” Keith said in what was an authoritative tone, surprising Pidge. 

 

And the idiot thought he wasn’t fit to lead, Pidge thought in amusement.

 

Finding the prison was easier than expected. Considering that all manner of aliens in shackles were being escorted in a single file line to one location.

 

They were landed so far away to stop any ambitious prisoners from hijacking a ship and escaping. Plus from the looks of it, the long walk seemed to demoralise the convicts.

 

“We need to break them out.” Keith said.

 

“Hang on a minute- how do you know that would cause any good? Who would join the rebellion against the empire and who would strike out on their own, wreaking havoc on whatever planet they come across?” Pidge explained.

 

“Either way, they’ll weaken the Empire’s grip on the universe.” Keith said through gritted determination.

 

“Don’t forget why we’re here. Not to take down the empire. We’re here to save my family!” Pidge said hotly.

 

“We can find where your family is and take steps to take down Lotor!”

 

“Why are you so obsessed with taking Lotor down?” Pidge demanded, her eyes growing more furious with each passing tick.

 

“Ever since he became Emperor after Zarkon’s death, he’s been making a fool out of Voltron! Everyone keeps playing into his hands. He killed so many Blades! He killed Regris, almost killed Kolivan and he almost killed Allura-“ Keith spat, his tone rising as he said so.

 

Pidge eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly, taken back. Unable to curb her curiosity, she scrutinised his face and frowned, “What happened to Kolivan?”

 

He frowned at her, almost glaring and opened his mouth to shut her down, change the topic, anything other than discuss this. His head throbbed painfully.

 

“And what exactly is Allura to you?”

 

Luckily, he was spared from answering either of her questions. For battle cries pierced through the air. His eyes snapped to their direction. He gripped his blade seeing the swarm of aliens charging at the prisoners and sentries escorting them.

 

Keith was about to jump in until Pidge grabbed the back of his hood attached to his blade uniform.

 

“Maybe we should let them free the prisoners. That way we can track them. If they’re the ones who freed Matt, they’ll lead us to him.” Pidge said sagely.

 

Keith sighed and nodded. He really needed to work on simply charging in with no plans. He watched as the rebels (from the looks of it) steamrolled through the sentries and freed the prisoners. He noted how this eased his headache and smiled.

 

Once they were freed, an alien stood up upon a rock, garnering the attention of everyone and began to address them.

 

“Citizens of the Galra Empire! You have been snatched from your homes! Thrown into prisons and made to work. All while the Empire bears the fruits of your labour! We say no more! Join the freedom fighters! It’s time to take back your lands! Your homes! Your power!”

 

Most of the prisoners rallied to the alien while some grumbled, shook their head. They broke away from the masses, choosing to tread their own path in this war.

 

“That alien.” Pidge narrowed her eyes, “I think she’s the one that took Matt from the footage I managed to scrap up from Galra databases.”

 

“Then we go introduce ourselves.” Keith said, standing up and walked into the mass gathering, blending in. Pidge shook her head and sighed, following him.

 

The two friends followed the freedom fighters to their base of operations. Which was underground of course.

 

Keith was surprised to see just how big this rebel cell was. It wasn’t as big as the Blades of course. But it was still remarkable.

 

The freedom fighter who liberated the prisoners escorted the newcomers to an area where they were served hot food and drinks along with warm clothes. Keith waited for an opportunity before he cornered her.

 

“We need some information.” Keith said bluntly, his mask up.

 

“Galra!” The alien blinked and drew her weapons. Keith drew his as everyone turned towards them.

 

“Calm down- I’m on your side!” Keith growled, letting his mask fade away. He held his blade, ready to strike in self defence.

 

“Galra have no side apart from their own.” She cried and fired a shot at him.

 

Pidge jumped in the way before the blast greeted Keith. She covered them both with her paladin armour’s shield.

 

“We are not your enemies!” Pidge said firmly, “We are paladins of Voltron!” She chose to ignore Keith’s groan of protest and heard the murmurs rising in the crowd from the mention of the Defender of the Universe.

 

“Voltron?” The freedom fighter stepped back, her weapon still trained on Keith, “Voltron is now working with the Galra?”

 

“Not all Galra are bad!” Pidge said earnestly, her blood boiling to see Keith being attacked for no fault of his own, “Just the corrupt ones are in power. Voltron and the Voltron coalition, led by Princess Allura of Altea are working towards fixing that.”

 

“Altea was destroyed! Voltron was destroyed by Zarkon!”

 

“And yet here we stand. Zarkon can’t kill hope.” Pidge said more calmly and lowered her shield and bayard. “We need your help.”

 

The fighter hesitated, looking at them unsurely. Finally, after a tense moment, she sighed and hung her head, lowering her weapon. “Very well. I am Amatosh. How may we help Voltron?” She side-eyed Keith who stared at her unsurely, his hand never leaving his sheathed blade.

 

“You could start by telling us what happened to this man.” Pidge showed her the image of Matt being freed.

 

Amatosh squinted and peered down at the image put on display for her. She grabbed her chin in thought and hummed.

 

“You must have digitally altered yourself into this image.” Amatosh narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Her.

 

“That’s my brother!” Pidge huffed, her cheeks flushing.

 

Keith smirked slightly as he watched the exchange. He finally took his hand off his blade and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Ah! Well there’s only one earthling in Groezha.” Amatosh turned to another rebel, barking, “Go get the communications engineer!”

 

Keith watched Pidge. Her breathing had quickened and she anxiously scratched her fingers through the padding of the armour. The last time they were all together was when he and Katie waved goodbye to their families at the Kerberos launch station.

 

He hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder. When she looked back at him, he attempted to give her a reassuring smile. 

 

It’s what Shiro would have done.

 

She took in a deep breath and her shoulders sagged. A knot formed in her stomach and she scrunched her eyebrows in worry as she looked in the direction the rebel had disappeared.

 

A few dobashes later, the rebel returned, avoiding eye contact with the earthlings and marched to Amatosh, whispering in hushed tones.

 

Amatosh spun around to face them, a murderous look on her face. “What do you mean you can’t find him? He’s a person not a screwdriver! How do you misplace a whole person?”

 

Pidge’s stomach dropped and she gripped her bayard tightly. Her face paled and Keith knew she was about to burst.

 

“You lost my brother?” Pidge yelled, “How could you lose him?” She lunged at them but Keith held her back. She struggled and demanded he let her go.

 

He did not grant her request.

 

“We did no such thing.” Amatosh said, her head held high and hands on her hips, “If anything he snuck out of base!”

 

Just as she finished her sentence, there was a loud, rowdy group of newly liberated prisoners that strut into the base, led by none other than a human with long ginger hair and stupid grin plastered across his face.

 

Keith noticed the small scar on his cheek as his eyes widened when they latched onto the green paladin and him.

 

Pidge broke out of Keith’s grasp and dashed towards Matt, calling out his name. Matt caught her in his arms, pulling her into a tight hug while Keith watched as the two tear up with joy.

 

“I can’t believe you followed me into space and found me.” Matt said with a crack in his voice.

 

“Of course I did. I’m the brains of this family.”

 

Matt sniffed and pulled away, looking down at Pidge, “You still have my glasses.” He noted with a smile, wiping his eyes.

 

“Wouldn’t leave without them.” Pidge grinned.

 

Keith looked on with a twinge of sadness, hoping he could get the same reunion with his family soon. Pidge and Matt caught each other up on what they had been doing since they last saw each other.

 

As they conversed, Keith suddenly felt the base shake. What had started as a dull headache was now a splitting one, threatening to squeeze his eyes out.

 

He grunted, gritting his teeth. Was no one else concerned with why the base with quaking? When he blinked he thought he saw the Black Lion standing there behind Matt and Pidge. But the next time he closed his eyes, it vanished.

 

He grabbed his head and shook it. The blinding pain, as quick as it had come had vanished. It went back to a bearable pulsing one. But the pain now was so insignificant that he might as well have just forgotten about it. 

 

He looked around once more and rubbed his tired eyes. He was hallucinating again. Just like how he had done when he got those nightmares about Zarkon tracking him before he ran away in the night with Allura. 

 

He now he looked back at Matt and Pidge. Neither had noticed what just happened.

 

Matt then noticed Keith and blinked. Keith offered a small awkward smile and a shrug, tilting his head to the side in greeting.

 

“Keith!” Matt exclaimed in surprise and walked over, opening his arms for a hug but awkwardly stopped short and scratched the back of his head. He settled for a handshake after Keith’s impassive response.

 

“You’ve gotten bigger.” Matt noted.

 

“It’s been two years, since the Kerberos launch, Matt. Of course I have.” Keith raised an eyebrow.

 

Matt chuckled nervously then Pidge swept in, explaining that she’s a part of Voltron... then stumbled over trying to explain that Keith and Shiro were the black paladins and leaders of Voltron. 

 

But Keith immediately shut her down and assured Matt that only Shiro was the leader.

 

“I’m not with Voltron.” Keith explained with surprising calm, “At least not anymore. Besides, I’ve got my hands full trying to keep the blades in line as it is.”

 

Keith blinked at the siblings’ stunned expressions and Pidge’s wide, probably angry face.

 

“You’re the leading the blades now?” She demanded, rounding on him.

 

In that moment, Keith really wanted to be swallowed up by a weblum to avoid this conversation.

 

“No... well yes. It’s complicated.” Keith said nervously and looked away.

 

“So let me get this straight. You repeatedly refuse to lead Voltron and knowing that we can’t form Voltron without you, you left for the blades and now you’re leading a band of quiznacking space ninjas?”

 

“Hey! I never asked for any of this! I never wanted to be leader!” Keith barked, unable to curb his festering rage, “And What’s the big deal? You have Shiro with you! Why is that such an issue? It’s not like any of you miss me!”

 

“Of course we miss you! You’re our friend! You’ve always been like a big brother to me!” 

 

Before the argument could get more heated, Matt stepped in between the two.

 

“Okay- As much as I really, really love this bickering, save it for the Empire yeah? Oooh I have an idea!” Matt swung his arms around both of their frames, “How about I show you two how I tap into Galra communications and that way, we can all let of some steam... eh?”

 

“You can tap into Garla communications?”Keith asked, turning his head to face him.

 

“How else do you think we’ve been able to consistently free as many prisoners as we have and grow our ranks, while mostly avoiding capture?” Matt winked at him.

 

“Speaking of which-“ Keith brushed him off and clawed himself out of his grasp, “I need to know something. What did Lotor do to you while you were captured?”

 

Keith watched as Matt’s face fell and his gaze found his boots. Pidge watched him with, her concern evidently washing over her face.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Matt said dimly.

 

“Matt, please... we need to know where and how we can find dad.” Pidge said desperately.

 

Matt flexed his jaw and clenched his fists, “I don’t know where he is. All that purple smug bastard said was, ‘I have need of your skills.’ Then I don’t know what Lotor did to him!”

 

“Did Lotor make you work on anything?” Keith pressed urgently. He needed answers. Fast.

 

“A bunch of things actually.” Matt shrugged helplessly and looked down at Pidge, “Apparently his technicians couldn’t figure out a way to replicate some kind of device. It was unlike anything I’ve ever seen and way beyond even my expertise. This... thing could have powered the Empire for centuries from the looks of it.”

 

“Wait. The Empire uses quintessence to power everything.” Keith noted and gripped his chin in thought, “What’s he planning?” He paused before his eyes widened and turned to Matt, “This device. Did it have a name?”

 

Matt scrunched his eyebrows, glaring at him, “It was written in Galran.” he said it as if it should be obvious.

 

“Do you remember the symbol then?”

 

Matt sighed and looked at his wrist. A Hologram popped up and he drew in a series of symbols into it then showed them to Keith and Pidge.

 

Keith froze and his eyes widened. It couldn’t be. Allura and the Blades destroyed it.

 

“The Komar...” Keith whispered and shook off his shock, “Lotor’s been freeing prisoners to rebuild the Komar!”

 

“Except that we haven’t picked up any scans of planets being drained, or destroyed. With the amount of prisoners he’s kidnapped to work on this thing, it must have been completed by now.” Pidge provided, her eyes glazed with worry, “No, he has to be using it for something else.

 

“Whatever it is, we have to put an end to it. Now.” Keith grunted, taking out his communications device to warn the blades and get them to look for Lotor’s whereabouts. He then looked at Matt and Pidge, “We’ll get your father back from him. You have my word.”

 

“I know. I just want him back sooner than later.” He heard Matt mutter rather gloomily. His head then snapped up and plastered a fake grin that Keith had experience recognising thanks to Allura who wore the same smile when she felt nervous. “Now- why don’t we take out a Garlan outpost and make ourselves feel better?” Matt added, taking out a device and pressed a button.

 

Scarmbled voices overlapped each other before he tampered with the device. Pidge looked on in amazement and studied the device inquisitively. The voices soon drowned out until a single one could be heard clearly.

 

“This is commander Lahn. Requesting resources for Groezhan base.”

 

Matt smirked at the two paladins, “What say you we go be resourceful?”

 

“You’re terrible.” Pidge groaned but smiled.

 

 

About fifty dobashes later, Pidge, Keith and Matt stood with the rest of the freedom fighters on top of a hill as they watched the Galra base crumble and burn down.

 

“You know, you guys should join the Voltron coalition. With your help, we can take down the Empire much more easily.” Pidge suggested coyly.

 

“No way! Do I get to meet Voltron?” Matt grinned excitedly, leaning towards her.

 

“Uh, You’ve already met one of the paladins.” Keith said in confusion.

 

“I meant the robot man!” Matt yelped, whipping around to face Keith, “Can you imagine it? All that advanced alien tech used to merge different ships into one bigger ship?”

 

“Yeah.” Keith said lamely and nodded.

 

“Keith.” Pidge said suddenly and walked in front of him, “You never told me what happened to Kolivan. Why are you leading the Blades?”

 

Keith sighed and rubbed his forehead, his voice was soft and threatened to crack, “Kolivan got injured. Badly. It was my fault. Happened on that mission where we planned an assassination on Lotor but Voltron showed up. I should’ve been faster. If I was then I could’ve saved him.”

 

Pidge looked up at him and frowned, unsure of what to say. She didn’t like the idea of Keith running around with the Blades when their members kept dying- or almost dying like this. She also knew that Keith was a stubborn fool that would listen to no one. 

 

He could’ve listened to Shiro in the past. But now she wasn’t so sure. Unless...

 

“Allura loves you!” Pidge blurted out and Keith stared at her in surprise. He was lucky she couldn’t see his face due to that damned mask.

 

“The quiznack did you say?” Keith asked quietly, ignoring Matt’s gaze on them.

 

“Allura’s in love with you. She’s been trying to get everyone to patch things up and get you back. She misses you.” Pidge said the first thing to come into mind, wincing at how she sounded.

 

“Allura doesn’t love me.” Keith stressed, looking away and trying to convince himself more than her, “She’s just kind and sweet with everyone. She’d miss any of you if you decided to leave.”

 

“Oh really? Then what’s been going on between you two? We’ve all noticed it you know.” Pidge teased with a grin and crossed her tiny, annoying little arms. 

 

“I could ask the same about you and Lance.” Keith narrowed his eyes knowingly at her.

 

He noticed Pidge’s cheeks colour even though she tried to glare at him. But instead she turned to Matt, looking at him expectantly.

 

“Come on. We’d better get back to the castle. I’m sure everyone’s gonna be so happy to see you at least.” Pidge said, adjusting her glasses.

 

Matt’s face fell and smiled sadly at his short sister. Equally short tempered if he remembered, “I can’t, Pidge.” He said seriously.

 

“What? Why not?” Pidge knitted her eyebrows together and pursed her lips.

 

“Because the Garla empire needs to be stopped and the work I’ve been doing here with the freedom fighters means something. I can’t stand by and do nothing in this war. Not after what they put me, Shiro and dad through.”

 

“You idiot-“ Pidge threw herself into a tight hug with him, “I’m not asking you to leave everything behind and come live there. Just to meet my friends and the paladins of Voltron.”

 

“Oh- I, uh...”

 

“I could show you the advanced, somewhat sentient castle we live on too.” Pidge bribed.

 

“Where’s this castle again?”

 

Keith scoffed and crossed his arms, allowing a small smirk to tug at his lips. Seeing them like this made him happy. That was until he remembered his mom, wherever she was. And so his smile fell, unnoticed by the other two.

 

He couldn’t go looking for her. Not when there’s a war going on. 

 

Not when the universe is at stake.

 

He cleared his throat to interrupt a choking sob and blinked back tears threatening to form.

 

Pidge’s communicator went off and when she broke away from Matt, answering it, Coran popped up.

 

“Ah! I was beginning to worry. But you finally answered Number five!” Coran said cheerily despite the evident discomfort of Allura, Lance and Hunk in the background, “Did you find what you were looking for?”

 

“Well... half of what I was looking for.” Pidge said, looking towards Matt then looked towards Keith, her eyes turning to stone, “And we’re going to make sure Lotor’s going to pay for taking away the other half.”

 

Keith nodded in acknowledgment before Coran continued.

 

“Ah that’s great news! And just as we may have it, come back to the castle. A collective great news must be celebrated!” Coran twirled the ends of his moustache. Keith didn’t think the old altean could see him from the looks of it.

 

“What good news do you have?” Pidge asked, her skeptical eyebrow shot up.

 

Coran stepped aside and a much happier looking Shiro took his place, smiling proudly into the camera. But something was off. That smile didn’t look natural or normal to Keith. 

 

It wasn’t a smile he associated with Shiro.

 

“I’ve finally been able to regain control of the Black Lion. My bond with it is stronger than ever before.” Shiro said with surprising upbeatness.

 

Keith’s heart got stuck in his throat. Warmth left his hands and feet, letting ice form in the pit of his stomach. He could hear his pulse in his ears. He should have felt relieved that this burden was finally taken off his shoulders. But he wanted this, didn’t he? Then why did his shoulders feel more heavier than before?

 

Either way, He knew his place in Voltron was finally withdrawn. He didn’t matter. “Well there you have it. The rightful pilot of the Black Lion is back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like the chapter? Hate it? Let me know in the comments or simply leave a kudos


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? I must really be out of my mind

Meanwhile, as Keith and Pidge went on their adventure, back at the castle, the paladins and Coran busied themselves.

 

Checking the star charts of the known universe shouldn’t have been as mundane as they sounded, yet Allura was surprised to learn that it’s more tedious.

 

“Why can’t you do it Coran?” Allura had asked, smiling sheepishly and looked away from him, “I had to... call the members of the coalition for a meeting.”

 

“Well someone has to keep a watch on the universe while I scrub the ol’ castle down and make her squeaky clean.” Coran said dismissively before he looked at her, only one of his eyes widening, “And I don’t think calling number four in secret, counts as a meeting with the coaltion members.”

 

Which led to fifteen dobashes of Allura, pink-cheeked, trying to explain that is not who she was calling and dodging any and all questions put forth to her about a certain former paladin.

 

Pouting, she now waved her hand and checked the known Garla fleet locations. Her mind couldn’t help but drift off to Zarkon’s witch, Haggar. They hadn’t heard of or seen anything about her since their last fight; Zarkon’s downfall.

 

Allura hugged herself in worry. She didn’t know where the witch was or what she planned. But she did know that no good can come of her involvement and she needed to end her. But she was Altean... how could she put down a member of her own kin?

 

Her gaze found her feet and her arms tightened around herself. Perhaps she was Altean. But she needed to be stopped. She had snuffed out countless lives and she’ll do whatever it takes to bring the witch to justice.

 

She brought herself out of her thoughts and stared into the star-painted space. She was unable to curb her smile when she recollected the time she drifted across it with a brooding Keith.

 

The way his touch was so gentle yet firmly held onto her to stop her from drifting away. The way he said her name with such care.

 

She shook her head and bit her lip, trying to suppress her smile and growing blush. She was a princess. And there was a universe to be saved. Still, she couldn’t wait until she saw him again.

 

A new video popped up on the screen and her eyes latched onto it. She drew in a sharp breath and frowned. Shiro stood in front of Keith’s door, unmoving. His back towards the security camera. The quiznack was he doing?

 

She quickly checked the other paladins locations. Lance was in his room. Hunk in the kitchens and Coran was in the engine rooms. Haxus at the reactor core. She couldn’t find Pidge. Or Keith for that-

 

She scolded herself and shook her head for not remembering where they were. Allura looked back at Shiro, her hands finding rest on the controls of the castle. He was acting strange. 

 

She watched as Shiro shook his head then nod and clench his fists. He then walked away, as if nothing happened and found his way back to his own room.

 

Baffled by what she just saw, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. There were no cameras in the rooms. Alfor had always respected people’s privacy. But it didn’t matter.

 

A single dobash hadn’t passed before the doors swished open and Shiro stepped out once more. His face was blank. His arms swung by his sides as he walked towards the Hangars and the Black Lion.

 

Allura knew something was off and needed to see what it was. She went to the kitchens to inform Hunk but stopped when she saw Hunk hunched over the table. She noticed that his knuckles had turned white from gripping the table so hard.

 

“Hunk.. is everything alright?” Allura treaded carefully as she walked closer.

 

“Hmm? Oh yeah definitely- hey you think these Calzones are too salty?” Hunk absentmindedly handed over a freshly baked tray of earth looking dishes to Allura, “Just that I was missing some grub but we didn’t have any ingredients from earth so I had to improvise and-“

 

“They smell lovely, Hunk-“ Allura smiled reassuringly as she took in the smell and grabbed a piece, “But something seems to be troubling you.”

 

“I...” Hunk’s words died as he turned to face Allura who had just bit into the Calzone. Her face lit up with joy and purred- like actually purred, much to Hunk’s worry.

 

“It’s not Good is it? Ah i knew it!” Hunk cried out and whipped to face the ingredients laid out in front of him.

 

“What? No of course it is. They taste as lovely as they smell.” Allura grinned widely and bit into the food again.

 

Hunk let out a sigh of relief and hung his head, “Glad to know that I still got it.”

 

“Hunk. Why aren’t you telling me what’s wrong?”

 

“It’s nothing really. I swear.”

 

“Hunk.”

 

“Okay fine. Shiro told me off!” Hunk whined and joined his hands as he scrunched up his face.

 

“What? Why?” Allura knew she needed to put down the Calzone and listen. But she couldn’t.

 

“I think he’s mad at me for saying I miss Keith. He cornered me after I came to the kitchen and said if I miss Keith so much I should join him!” Hunk admitted nervously and tapped his two index fingers together, looking away, “But he later apologised and he didn’t look to good. He was all sweaty and stuff so I made him some homemade medicine.”

 

Allura frowned and scanned the kitchen, “Did... Shiro ever have an episode like this? Back on Earth I mean?”

 

Hunk blinked and shrugged helplessly, “I- I don’t know... I never really knew him but from what I heard he was the calmest dude like ever. He was my inspiration!”

 

“I don’t like this. Something’s not right with him. Ever since he came back after we defeated Zarkon.” Allura crossed her arms over her chest, “I’m going to look for him.”

 

“Whoa- Okay Allura, spying on Shiro is crossing a line!” Hunk waved his hands in front of him.

 

“This is my ship.” Allura replied, matter-of-factly smile and tone in place, “And princesses do not spy, they simply gather information.”

 

“Yeah, I think that qualifies as spying.”

 

“Who’s spying on who now?” A new voice said and both looked to see Lance in the doorway with his eyebrow raised.

 

“Not spying.” Allura clarified sweetly, “Simply following a hunch and collecting information.”

 

“Shiro’s been acting weird and Allura wants to find out why.” Hunk provided.

 

“He has been acting weird hasn’t he?” Lance looked between the two, “But still, The guy probably just needs rest. He’s been through a lot these past two years. I mean everyone thought he died. Twice!”

 

“I suppose... what are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to be training by now?” Allura asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Ah- well... I uh, tried to call her but I, uh just wanted to ask if there was any contact from Pidge. Or Keith.” He added the last part quickly in response to the questioning looks from the altean and the engineer.

 

“No not yet.” Allura said as she opened a screen to check and found nothing. But she did however see something strange through a video feed; Shiro entering the Black Lion.

 

The three watched in frozen silence as nothing happened. The lion’s eyes, forever dull and lifeless stayed that way.

 

“Do you think he’s gonna be able to do it this time?” Lance asked, “He has to right? Otherwise we can’t form Voltron and we’ll be a sitting duflax and royally quiznacked!”

 

Ignoring the fact that was the same phrase Pidge had used during discussing the plan of attacking Zarkon, Allura focused on the video feed. 

 

“I hope so! Who knows how many of those Sincline ships Lotor has now. I don’t even like our chances with Voltron let alone taking them on with only the Lions!” Hunk said nervously and shuddered, choosing to stuff his face with the space calzones he made in an effort to calm himself.

 

The Lion’s eyes suddenly lit up flashing white then purple and finally it’s traditional yellow. It stood up and let out a mighty roar. They didn’t need the video feed to hear that.

 

“He did it.” Lance said, mouth hanging in astonishment, “He reformed his bond!”

 

Something unsettled in Allura’s chest. “No He didn’t. That’s not Shiro.” Allura said.

 

“What? Who else would he be?” Hunk asked, worry lines formed across his forehead.

 

“I know I’m not making sense right now. But trust me. That is not whoever he claims to be.” Allura repeated adamantly.

 

“Allura, look. I know you were holding out for Keith to come back, but he left and probably isn’t planning on coming back. At least this way, we can reform Voltron and do the Voltron shows again!” Lance grinned and threw up his hands excitedly, letting out a breath of success. “I say Vol, you say tron. Vol...” he paused, looking at Allura and Hunk, “... tron...?”

 

Evidently, Hunk and Allura were not as enthused as him and even he deflated.

 

“Whatever we going to do now?” Hunk asked meekly, glancing at Allura.

 

“We’re going to find proof that proves Shiro is not himself.” Allura stood up and walked back to the bridge, finding Coran there.

 

“Ah princess! Have you heard from number 5 or Keith?” Coran raised an eyebrow, “What’s wrong? Did you eat a erixium?” 

 

“No Coran. I haven’t heard from them yet and I don’t think we have any erixium in the castle.”

 

Hunk and Lance followed her into the bridge. Then a much happier Shiro stepped in, an amused smile in place.

 

“Hey Coran. Guess what. I’ve regained control of the Black Lion and I’m leader now.” Shiro said and crossed his arms

 

“That’s great news! Now this Lotor fellow won’t stand a chance with this line up of paladins!” Coran pulled on the ends of his moustache. “I must call Pidge and Keith. Notify them of this.”

 

Coran called up Pidge since Keith wasn’t answering and ticks later, the former popped up on the screen. The chest of someone new in the background of her feed.

 

“Ah! I was beginning to worry. But you finally answered Number five!” Coran said cheerily, much to Allura’s discomfort. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

 

“Well... half of what I was looking for.” Pidge said, looking back towards the new figure behind her and then to someone off screen. Her eyes hardened as she did so, “And we’re going to make sure Lotor’s going to pay for taking away the other half.”

 

“Ah that’s great news! And just as we may have it, come back to the castle. A collective great news must be celebrated!” Coran twirled the ends of his moustache. Allura hugged herself in dismay when she thought of how Keith would react to this news.

 

“What good news do you have?” Pidge asked, her skeptical eyebrow shot up.

 

Coran stepped aside and a much happier looking Shiro took his place, smiling proudly. But something was off. Allura knew it. He was always stoic and calm, now he was blowing up on anyone he disagreed with and brushed Keith aside like it was nothing.

 

She noticed his dull obsidian eyes and pursed her lips, reminding herself that this was not Shiro.

 

“I’ve finally been able to regain control of the Black Lion. My bond with it is stronger than ever before.” Shiro said with surprising upbeatness.

 

Allura saw Pidge’s eyes widen and silence overtook the castle. Just as Pidge opened her mouth to say something, a voice she knew, found comfort in spoke.

 

“Well there you have it. The rightful pilot of the Black Lion is back.” Keith said.

 

She didn’t see the face belonging to his comforting voice but she heard it all the same.

 

“Yes. Thank you. I am the only black paladin.” Shiro said, voice dripping with sudden malice.

 

Pidge’s head snapped to the side, glaring at who Allura assumed to be Keith.

 

“Let me guess, now that everything’s dealt with, you’re running back to the blades?” She spat.

 

“It’s not that simple, Pidge. Lives are dependent on me.” Keith said, and Allura knew he was trying to remain calm.

 

“How’d the search go?” Lance butt in, awkward grin stretching past his ears.

 

“I just said I got half of what I was looking for.” Pidge huffed, turning to face Lance and blinked once she saw him. “But... yeah. I found my brother. Thank you for asking, Lance.”

 

“That’s great! Are you bringing him back to the castle or what?” Lance asked.

 

“Yeah. I’m bringing Keith back too.”

 

“I don’t think so. I still need to find Lotor and thanks to Matt, I’m one step closer to putting an end to his schemes.” Keith said through gritted teeth and walked off, hijacking a Garla fighter jet and flew to the Blades, much to Pidge’s loud protests.

 

“What was that all about?” Lance blinked, glancing around in attempt to not stare too much at Pidge.

 

“It’s better if I explain in person. Headed to the castle now.” Pidge said with furrowed eyebrows and downcast eyes as she ended the transmission.

 

When Pidge arrived at the castle, she brought what Allura assumed to be her brother. She could see the resemblance. But was befuddled to learn why he had longer hair. Of course she didn’t get much time to ponder over it for when Pidge introduced Matt to everyone, he ran over to Allura and fell to his knees, arms outstretched.

 

“You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on!” Matt exclaimed before he bowed before her, “It is my great honour to meet you.”

 

Allura’s cheeks flushed and she smiled sheepishly, trying to get him to stand up, “Er- thank you, but please stand up. You don’t have to bow to me.”

 

Matt’s grin stretched wider as he did so and nudged a snickering Pidge, “I can see what you were on about and why Keith would be head over heels for her.”

 

Allura’s ears twitched as she picked up on the conversation. Her blush deepened andthey had her rapt attention.

 

“Pardon me but what do you mean by that?” Allura enquired, head tilted to the side.

 

“Oh nothing.” Pidge and Matt said together, both of them sharing knowing, smug looks.

 

Allura huffed and crossed her arms stubbornly with a pout. Were they teasing Keith? Or her? Could they possibly mean that Keith harboured the same feelings she had for him? She needed to get to the bottom of this.

 

However, after that, Matt and Shiro’s reunion was more formal than what Pidge had described their relationship to be like. 

 

She saw Matt scratch the back of his neck afterwards, as if he was unsure of what to do while Shiro smiled.

 

“Good to have you back, Matt.” Shiro placed his hand on Matt’s shoulder.

 

“Likewise, Shiro.” Matt exhaled sharply and smiled.

 

“Now that everyone’s reacquainted, we have bigger fish to fry.” Pidge said, stepping towards the monitors of the bridge and pulled up images and data.

 

Allura didn’t know what ‘fish’ meant but she knew now was not the time to ask.

 

“Keith- The Blades have been trying to hunt down Lotor for a while now.” Pidge recoiled at her own slip up, quickly brushing past it, “Not much luck from what I heard. But with Matt’s help, I’ve been able to hack into Galra communications and with that, narrow down Lotor’s possible location to these coordinates.”

 

Three triangles popped up on the map of the universe, each showcasing a different Galaxy.

 

“The Blades have to know what Lotor’s been upto, yes?” Allura proded, hoping to wriggle out any information about Keith. She was worried for him but she wouldn’t let it show.

 

Pidge’s face scrunched and looked away from her, “Well not exactly... they’re kinda busy trying to get used to a new leader but Keith did manage to find out that Lotor’s been abducting prisoners from concentration camps to work on his version of the Komar for God knows what.”

 

Allura’s blood chilled and she unconsciously clenched her fists. The Komar. She’d seen what it was capable of. Voltron was lucky to have survived one hit. Zarkon’s witch must be broken if she’s aiding Lotor.

 

“That can’t be good.” Hunk said lamely.

 

“Wait did you say the Maormorites got a new leader?” Lance butt in impatiently.

 

Pidge shuffled uncomfortably and sighed, “Yes. Keith got the job.”

 

“WHAT?” Lance screeched, making Allura hiss from the sudden loudness, “So what? Mullet ditched us for the ninjas and now he’s leading them? How’d that happen?”

 

“Well, regardless of how it happened, this is a good thing. Now the Black Lion won’t be so confused to decide who should pilot it.” Shiro said impassively, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Fighting for control over it with Zarkon was bad enough as it is.” He continued while the rest of the team stared at him incredulously.

 

“So that’s it? You’re kicking Keith off the team just like that?” Allura demanded, her fists balled up and ready to swing them.

 

“We didn’t kick anyone off.” Shiro corrected sternly, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, “Keith’s the one who chose to left. Might as well respect his wishes.”

 

“Okay, how about before this gets out of hand, we just cool off?” Lance intervened after noticing the rising tension. Smiling nervously, he glanced between the two, “Maybe some milkshakes to cool down, eh?”

 

“Who’s side are you on?” Shiro demanded, a deep frown etching itself between his eyebrows, “I thought you said I was the leader Voltron needed.”

 

For a brief moment, Allura swore she could see a flash of purple in his irises.

 

“Woah- Shiro, calm down. I’m just trying to keep Voltron from tearing itself apart.” Lance respnded by raising his arms slightly, trying to pacify him.

 

“Guys- guys! C’mon. We shouldn’t be fighting.” Hunk bit his lip anxiously and worriedly glanced at Allura, “Maybe all we need is a day- or two off for some R and R? Maybe head to the space mall and a spa day?”

 

“We’re at war, in case you forgot, Hunk.” Shiro said, training his eyes on the yellow paladin while a few beads of sweat finally dripped past his chin. He blinked and reached up, wiping them away and rubbed his eyes, “I’m sorry guys. I guess I’m more than a little stressed.”

 

He looked around the bridge and studied everyone’s defensive expressions and postures. He sighed and his shoulders sagged tiredly for a moment before he stood back upright and smiled reassuringly.

 

“I think a little R and R sounds great.” He conceded and shook his head as if trying to rid himself of a headache.

 

Allura narrowed her gaze at him. With every passing quintent, she grew more convinced that he wasn’t himself. Something had changed. They needed to act soon before he hurt anyone else.

 

Nodding, she silently trekked back to her room and sunk into her chair by the dressing table. The mice perked up upon her arrival and clambered onto her shoulders, squeaking.

 

Allura giggled, “Hello, my lovelies. I hope you had a more better day than me.”

 

The heftiest one nodded and picked up the smallest one with its teeth. The other two climbed on top of the tallest and formed a pillar. The smallest was then thrown to the top of Allura’s head and she laughed.

 

The tension in her shoulders eased and she pet the mice, “You’re all getting very good at that.”

 

They scampered across her shoulder and nestled themselves into her hair. It was always the perfect place for them to steal a quick nap. Or hide.

 

Allura smiled to herself and hummed, staring at herself in her mirror. She paused and frowned slightly when she noticed how tired she looked.

 

She doesn’t remember the last time she had a sound sleep. No wait, yes she does. It was when she insisted Keith sleep in her bed when he finally returned to the castle.

 

She found her cheeks heated up at recollecting the memory and quickly fished her communicator out and her finger hovered over his name.

 

Maybe she should call him. See how he’s doing. She pouted when she realised he hadn’t mentioned anything about him being the leader of the blades.

 

She tapped his name and waited as she heard it ring endlessly. A pit of worry formed in her stomach when he didn’t pick up. But before she could lament over what he might be going through, Coran called her.

 

“Ah, Princess!” Coran bounced on his heels, “The members of the Coalition are waiting for you.”

 

Allura blinked, then mentally rebuked herself. With everything going on with Shiro, Keith and wondering about Haggar and Lotor, she forgot about the meeting today.

 

“O- oh... I’ll be a moment, Coran. Shouldn’t take too long.” Allura plastered a smile that failed to reach her eyes and stood up, patting her dress down.

 

She glanced at her reflection one last time and smiled to hide her tired features. Satisfied with being able to do so, she walked back to the bridge, already finding the five key members of the coalition on display on various screens.

 

She knew all of them; Ryner, Akrolis, Chodel and Yedoi. 

 

“I apologise for my tardiness.” Allura began sweetly and smiled, “Thank you for waiting for me.”

 

“Of course. You are the princess of Altea and a paladin of Voltron.” The Alien on the right, Akrolis stated with a gleam in her eyes, “We are most honoured to help you fight the Galra.”

 

“Yes, speaking of which,” the one on her left, Yedoi spoke, “The Empire keeps an iron fist on the known universe. They still steal resources from my people. Now I here that Voltron is led by one of the Galra?”

 

Allura smothered her frustration at his accusation and smiled diplomatically, “Voltron is a force for Good. It matters not who it is led by. But I assure you, we’re taking the fight to the Empire. Soon you will not have to give up your resources.”

 

“With all due respect, princess.” Chodel snarled, “The Galra cannot be trusted. They will betray us to the Empire. We cannot let that happen.”

 

“And with all due respect, Minister,” Allura set her sharp gaze on him, “I vouch for the Galra. Not all of them are as vile as Zarkon or his son. May I remind you, it was the Blade of Marmoa, the Galra who freed your planet from the oppressive might of the Empire.”

 

Chodel grimaced and glared at the Princess. She smiled back sweetly at him and clasped her hands behind her back.

 

“While I do understand, your... misgivings about the Galra, after all, they destroyed my planet and slaughtered my people. I have come to see not all Galra share the same views of conquering the universe. While you may refuse to heed my advice and trust them, I do emplore you to work with them. They are not monsters and together, side by side, we can end the tyrannical reign of Zarkon and his son.”

 

Her speech was met with silence until Allura looked at Ryner’s screen. The Olkarian smiled and nodded, clasping her hands together.

 

“A rousing speech indeed, princess. Now that’s out of the way, may we discuss how best to tackle the Empire into submission?” Ryner asked as her eyes twinkled.

 

The meeting went smoothly after that andAllura began to relax. After the meeting concluded, she remained on the bridge and stared out into the stars. They looked so lovely, so peaceful.

 

She hugged herself as the day’s events began to sink back in. But before she could dwell on how it all went wrong, the alarms blared and the castle flashed red. A beam of purple energy hit the castle but Allura couldn’t spot the ship that could have done so.

 

“Shields are down!” Coran cried out and gathered everyone to the bridge, “Where did that blast come from?”

 

“I don’t see anything that could’ve had the firepower to hit us like that!” Pidge noted, scrambling to scan the area.

 

“Well no shit sherlock! We’re in open space!” Lance cried out dramatically, “Maybe we hit a cloaked minefield?”

 

“Scans aren’t picking up any cloaked devices or ships.” Pidge mutter gloomily.

 

“Uh- uh Guys! Incoming!” Hunk yelled and pointed to outer space where the beam of energy had reappeared, shooting straight towards them.

 

Allura jumped to the castle controls and swerved the castle away, barely avoiding the blast in the nick of time.

 

“Get to the Lions and follow the beams trajectory to its origin.” Shiro commanded and the paladins left the castle on their lions. Leaving only Coran and Matt onboard.

 

“What kinda firepower are the Garla packing these days?” Lance demanded, dashing forwards in the Blue Lion.

 

“Robeasts?” Hunk suggested, “Oh man what kinda giant robot have they come up with now?”

 

“I don’t think that came from a robeast. The blast alone should have destroyed it if it were one.” Pidge said, “I think it’s gotta be something else.”

 

“Well whatever it is, best be on guard.” Shiro advised and as the Lions dodged another blast, they finally found the source.

 

“I can’t believe it-“ Allura gasped as her eyes roamed the structure of the Galra cruiser. She pushed the Red Lion’s feed to the castle and Coran blanched.

 

“That’s a Zaiforge Cannon attached to that cruiser!”

 

“A what?” Lance asked cluelessly.

 

“A Zaiforge Cannon!” Coran explained, “You have to destroy it now! That thing can fire across several Galaxies away!”

 

The Cruiser let out the Galran fleet it had been carrying and they quickly swarmed the Lions.

 

“Let’s show them what Voltron is capable of!” Shiro barked, throwing a fighter jet onto another, “On me! Form Voltron!”

 

Allura joined the others in formation but something was wrong. She could feel it. The familiar tug towards each other was absent. They were still in a dogfight in their Lions.

 

“Oh quiznack-“ Pidge groaned.

 

“We can’t form Voltron.” Allura said in grim realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like the chapter? Hate it? Let me know down in the comments!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan for this story is that there is no plan.  
> On another note, I just wanted to thank you all for helping this story reach 700 hits! I still can’t believe it. I love you all and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Allura dodged another onslaught of blasts from the numerous fighter jets and turrets from the cruiser. Not to mention the Zaiforge cannon preparing to fire on the Voltron Lions.

 

“So this is what the Voltron paladins have been reduced to in my absence. What a disappointment.” The familiar voice echoing through the screen that had popped up on all of the Lions unsettled them.

 

The face on the feed was one that they, especially Shiro had hoped to never see again.

 

Shiro’s grip on the Black Lion’s controls tightened as he glared at the Galra soldier.

 

“Sendak.” Shiro growled, dashing his Lion forwards towards the cruiser.

 

“Champion.” Sendak sneered, firing on the black lion, “You all may have escaped me once, but none can hide from the might of the Empire!” He added enthusiastically as he fired the Zaiforge, refusing any opportunity to crop up for the paladins to escape or fight.

 

 

Meanwhile, Keith was still traversing outer space after he had left Pidge and Matt on Groezha. He sighed and leaned back on his seat, watching the stars.

 

Not necessarily feeling up to going back to the blades just yet to be rebuked, he bid his time. But he was not fortunate. Lreg called him for the second time.

 

Keith hunched forward, rubbing his face and prepped to meet this overgrown turnip. He answered.

 

“Sorry, Lreg. Was busy hunting down leads on Lotor.” Keith said shortly.

 

“Good to see you being active, sir.” Lreg replied and while Keith scrutinised his voice to find any malice, he found none. “However, there is something concerning that must be brought to your attention. The squad you sent to the remains of Daibazaal have not made their scheduled reports. Nor have they returned.”

 

“I fear they may have been compromised.” He continued wearily and eyed Keith.

 

Keith sighed and looked away from the screen, finding his hands to be interesting to look at. “Okay. I’ll head over there to check it out.”

 

“Should I arrange for an escort to meet you there?”

 

“I can handle this on my own, Lreg.” Keith growled in annoyance and nodded before another call popped up on the screen. Keith’s eyes widened as he saw Acxa being the one to call him. “I gotta go, Lreg. Call you once I reach there.”

 

With that, Keith disconnected the call and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Acxa, not willing to speak first. She eyed him indifferently before her mask crumbled and her eyes found her feet.

 

“I need your help.” Acxa said so quitely that Keith almost missed what she said.

 

“How’d you get this holo-frequency?” Keith demanded.

 

“Does it matter?” She looked back up and frowned, grinding her teeth, “Look. I know I’ve given you plenty of reason to not trust me, but I need your help.”

 

Keith sighed and looked at the stars, considering it. “Fine. What do you want?”

 

“Thank you.” She paused and drew in an unsteady breath, “Lotor’s been acting strange lately. More focused on acquiring quintessence more than anything. He’s not the Lotor that helped me. Not the one I chose to follow. I want to help you take him down.”

 

“And how the hell am I supposed to believe a word you say?”

 

“Because I promise you. I want nothing more than for the Empire to be at an era of peace. Lotor’s vision for the Galra would jeopardise that.” She said earnestly.

 

Keith grit his teeth and now had a death-grip on his controls. If she knew of a way to get to Lotor, he had to take it. But if Acxa was so willing to betray Lotor, she could do the same to him. 

 

A new screen flashed just then and Keith’s eyes snapped to it. The castle was calling him. He had ignored Allura’s call earlier. Just because he wasn’t ready to talk to her- any of them after Shiro reformed his bond with Black.

 

And no doubt Pidge told them all about what happened to Kolivan and him. He let out a small groan and buried his head into his hand.

 

“Alright. Meet me at Drinn. The planet should be safe enough.” Keith said and she nodded, cutting the call.

 

Keith leaned forward on his seat and sighed. He mulled over things and reached a conclusion. He decided to call Lreg. Just in case.

 

When Keith did meet up with Acxa in one of the filthy, stinky bars of the high-rise and industrial planet, he crossed his arms and frowned at her.

 

“Can you get me to Lotor?” Keith asked bluntly.

 

Acxa raised an eyebrow at him as she ordered a drink and sat down in a booth, “Straight to the point then. Yes.” She said sullenly and leaned on the table, “I can. But you can’t kill him. And I’ll only take you. Alone.”

 

“He still needs to answer for his crimes.”

 

“And what would those be?”

 

“Oh I don’t know. How about abducting prisoners, forcing them to work on his schemes and killing them? Genocide?” Keith barked, letting his anger get the better of him.

 

Acxa looked taken back and nibbled on her lip, “He’s only doing that for the good of the Empire.”

 

“I’ll be sure to thank him when I shove a blade through his throat.” Keith snarled and his fingers dug into his biceps as he tried to regain control of his temper, “Look- are you going to help me or are you just going to sit there and try to convince me that Lotor’s a saint?”

 

Judging from the widening of her eyes, Keith knew she idolised Lotor. But eventually she relented and nodded, quickly finishing her drink but didn’t pay for it. Something that Keith raised a silent eyebrow to. They slipped out without anyone noticing.

 

They entered the pod she came in. It was the safer option if he was going to sneak into Lotor’s ship. Though it didn’t take long for them to board the ship. 

 

It wasn’t one of the sincline ships and Keith had no idea where Lotor was hiding them. But the ship he was currently boarding was unmistakably Lotor’s. He remembered it from his first mission as leader of Voltron.

 

He drew his blade and nodded to Acxa, ready to end this. She pressed the pad to unlock the doors.

 

However, when the doors to the bridge slid open, Keith found himself staring a smirking Lotor. Comfortably seated with his fist pressed against his cheek in a bored manner.

 

“Ah! There you are. I was beginning to wonder if you were captured, Acxa.” Lotor drawled and smirked as Acxa walked up to take her place with his other three generals: Zethrid, Ezor and Narti.

 

“Of course not, sir.” Acxa replied curtly and folded her arms as she stared at Keith.

 

“You set me up?” Keith demanded, settling himself into a defensive position.

 

“Oh come now, I have no need to quarrel with the former Black paladin of Voltron.” Lotor mused, his smirk stretching wider once he noted Keith’s shock, “Oh yes. I did my research on you. I don’t see many humans in this part of the universe.”

 

Lotor stood up calmly and beckoned Keith closer, “Your kind is most intriguing. All current paladins are from Earth if I’m not mistaken, yes?”

 

Keith grit his teeth. He couldn’t possibly have any chances of taking them all alone. “You forgot Princess Allura of Altea’s a paladin as well.”

 

“Ah... now that’s interesting.” Lotor said and clasped his hands behind his back. Keith noticed something flash in his eyes as he did so.

 

Zethrid grinned menacingly at him and crackled her knuckles while Ezor winked and waved at him. He did a double take at the cat which situated itself on Narti’s shoulder.

 

“But you. A human, well half a human, now leading the band of rebels.” Lotor tilted his head in interest and narrowed his eyes. “From what I understand, you were the red paladin then the black. Why did you leave the most powerful weapon in the universe for a measly group of rebels?”

 

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Keith spat and kept a firm grip on the handle of his blade.

 

“Now now, what would your mother say about you speaking to your betters in that tone?” Lotor smirked and stopped pacing.

 

Keith’s ears buzzed and his grip loosened. He blinked as he let his guard down. “W- what? What do you know about my mother?”

 

“It didn’t make sense to me.” Lotor explained as if Keith had never spoken and resumed his calm, slow pacing. He grabbed his chin as if completing a thought, “Why would a paladin of Voltron continuously break away from them... unless he had a strained relationship with his team... or if he were looking for something.”

 

“Your exploits on the Groezha prison proved me correct.” Lotor stifled an amused chuckle, “Who would’ve thought you, the leader of Voltron would turn out to be part Galra like me.”

 

“My mother!” Keith bellowed, somewhat regaining his composure. “What did you do?” He blinked when he noticed that Ezor had disappeared but somehow, even though she was invisible, he could see a purple and white outline of her, right next to him and he stepped back cautiously.

 

“You know, working as a spy can be quite dangerous. If one’s not careful, they can not only get themselves caught, but their entire organisation as well.” Lotor now smiled calmly. “She’s in my custody.”

 

“Bastard!” Keith let out a yell as he charged at him but was suddenly bodyslammed to the ground by Zethrid, knocking the air out of his lungs.

 

“Oh please. Relax.” Lotor hummed and kneeled down next to Keith, picking up his blade and examined it, “For now, our goals align. Which is why I propose a temporary alliance.”

 

“I’m going to gut you-“ Keith coughed and wheezed, palming his own chest.

 

“And what would your friends think of that?” Lotor stood back up and opened a feed to show the Voltron Lions under siege, “Zarkon’s witch, Haggar has long been a thorn in my side.”

 

“Now that father is dead thanks to Voltron, she wishes to hold a Kral zera.” Lotor threw the blade down at Keith, “As she says, ‘a half-breed has no place on the throne.’ But I know the witch wants to place a puppet on the throne. If she succeeds, everything the Galra have been working towards- all the clean, pure quintessence wasted in a civil war.”

 

“Says the genocidal bastard who slaughtered prisoners just so they wouldn’t be free-“ Keith spat and huffed as he finally got back to his feet, only for Zethrid to lift him off the ground by the back of his mullet. Keith cried out and tried to escape but a punch to the gut stopped all further attempts.

 

Lotor’s eyes hardened and his features morphed into a scowl, “A small price to pay for the glorious Empire. Once I have obtained unlimited quintessence, there won’t be any need for the Galra Empire to keep conquering civilisations.”

 

“You think that’s why Zarkon conquered the universe?” Keith managed to choke out, “You really are his son. A spitting image of him.” He didn’t know why he was saying all this. But he was more than angry and he just needed to let off a little steam.

 

A vein in Lotor’s head bulged and he surged forward, pressing Keith’s blade against its owner’s neck.

 

“Now listen closely. You will help me kill the witch or else a fight might just break out in Groezha and your mother will cease to exist.” Lotor said slowly, making sure Keith understood each word. “I can’t attack the Witch directly and risk a civil war breaking out thanks to her puppet, Sendak, who so happens to be currently tearing Voltron apart.”

 

Keith scoffed and coughed then started laughing. It hurt but it was definitely worth it.

 

Lotor growled and pushed the dagger deeper into Keith’s skin, drawing a few drops of blood.

 

“I don’t negotiate with tyrants.” Keith said gruffly and pressed his fingers against his wrist with a victorious smirk.

 

Lotor’s ship was knocked to the side as three quick explosions were set off. Zethrid let go off Keith in a scramble to find a space mask as the ship was blown apart.

 

Keith quickly grabbed his dagger and dove away from them, drifting off into open space. He caught his breath and held his breath when he noticed a tear on his suit, followed by blood drenching the outfit around his stomach. Something didn’t feel right.

 

Something felt lodged between his stomach.

 

He grabbed his stomach, temporarily fixing the tear and sighed tiredly as the drowsiness began to settle in. It was a good thing he had Lreg and some other blades follow him and set the explosives.

 

Shaking his head to keep himself awake, he heard a Lion’s purr which jolted him awake. He looked to the stars, debating if it belonged Black or Red. He smiled wryly when he realised it was only in his head.

 

A small ship flew over Keith who flung his knife at it, a rope attached to the end of it and hauled himself up, one hand keeping pressure on the tear. He could let the healing patch and medics worry about his wound.

 

He gasped for air as he rolled into the ship and took off his mask.

 

“You really can’t help yourself with explosions can you?” Lreg chided as he picked Keith him and placed him onto the seat while the other Blades cut open his suit to assess the damage. There seemed to be some piece of debris stuck in his stomach.

 

Keith smiled, slightly delirious with pain as he recalled the explosions he used to create a distraction when he needed to rescue Shiro from the Garrison.

 

“That don’t look too pretty.” Varen, one of the blades said as she took in the extent of his injuries. “The Medics will have to handle this and fast.”

 

“No- no-“ Keith said wheezing after catching bits and pieces of their conversations, “Just pull out whatever’s stuck and get me a medpack and some adrenaline. I’ll- be fine but Voltron needs us.”

 

Lreg scowled at him, “That’s not how adrenaline works.” he nodded at the other blades who swallowed their skepticism as they began to patch Keith up.

 

Keith bit down on his tongue to stop himself from crying out and dug out his communicator.

 

“Hailing Castle Of Lions.” Keith spat gruffly as Coran popped up on the screen, “Coran, What’s the situation? Bring me up to speed.”

 

“Keith!” Coran yelled frantically, a look of relief washing over him as the rest of the paladins joined in on the conversation, “It’s Sendak! He ambushed us! We’ve been trying to shake him for thirty dobashes now but he is relentless!”

 

“I’m on my way.” Keith grunted as he stood up. The blade who was patching him up, blinked at him owlishly and shrugged noncommittally.

 

Keith then took over as the pilot of the ship and dashed towards Voltron.

 

Meanwhile, Lotor watched in disdain as hehad caught himself on floating debris, scowling at the fleeing ship. “Well played.”

 

When Keith reached Voltron, the battle was a mess. Just by the looks of it, they were fighting in a frenzy while an overwhelming number of jets surrounded them.

 

His eyes immediately snapped to the red lion and a pang of worry rang down his spine. Quickly shaking his head, he instead focused on the cruiser and the Zaiforge Cannon that had just barely missed a blast at the Castle.

 

“This is a mess.” Lreg said brazenly, “The battle’s lost.”

 

Grinding his teeth, Keith tightened his grip on the controls and shook his head, “No. not yet. Not while we’re here.”

 

He paused and smirked as the number of jets were replaced as quick as they were destroyed by the Lions. He jerked the controls forwards, towards the cruiser.

 

“What are you doing? The Cruiser is shielded! We won’t survive!” Lreg barked, holding onto Keith’s chair, while the other two blades at the back looked at each other unsurely.

 

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Keith replied.

 

“You’re going to kill us all!”

 

“Victory or death!”

 

“Spoken like a true Galra.” Lreg said encouragingly.

 

Keith swerved the ship out of the paths of the fighter jets, eyes focused on his destination. The Hangar. Without thinking, he crashed the ship into the unshielded and open Hangar as fighter jets flew out to swarm the paladins.

 

“So you do have a knack for battle strategy after all.” Lreg mused as he unbraced himself, “Maybe you won’t be the worst leader in the history of the Blades.”

 

“The main priority is getting that Cannon offline.” Keith said promptly, ignoring him, “Vrek, Varen, get on it.” He narrowed his eyes at Lreg, “We need to lower the shields and give Voltron an opening. Get to the bridge and take down Sendak.”

 

Vrek and Varen nodded and sprinted away to their mission objectives, taking down sentries and soldiers and clearing a path.

 

Keith held his stomach and hid a wince. The stitches hurt and the injury hadn’t yet fully healed. Maybe it would’ve if he let the medics complete their work, but Allura was in danger.

 

And so he marched on, working down to the bridge with Lreg’s help. There, he was met with Sendak’s flying robot arm. Groping for his blade, he jammed it into the metal plates but Sendak refused to budge.

 

“And now the weak Galran traitors have shown themselves as traitors.” Sendak spat as he prepared to fire from his handcannon. “Let the fires burn away all your imperfections.”

 

Keith grunted and desperately tried to claw himself away from his grip. But it was no good. His eyes snapped to Lreg dealing with the rest of the Galras in the bridge. Keith glared at Sendak and flung his dagger, aiming for the brute’s face.

 

Sendak merely tilted his head to the side. The blade got stuck in the front windows of the bridge. “Primitive.” Sendak spat once more and Keith braced himself as he was blasted through the wall by Sendak’s attack.

 

Rolling to a stop, Keith heaved. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so reckless with Lotor. He coughed as Sendak turned to Lreg and prepared to fire.

 

Keith needed to move. He couldn’t let anyone else die on his watch. Too many had already done so. 

 

The Cruiser flashed red as alarms blared, momentarily throwing the Galra soldiers off their footing. The Cannon must have been disabled. He glanced around and saw the chaos of the dogfight in space. He staggered back to his feet and watched as Lreg defeated the last soldier, just in time to dodge Sendak’s attack.

 

“Victory or death, you maggots!” Sendak barked and fought harder.

 

He should call Voltron. End this. But he thought of a better idea and tackled Sendak straight towards the windows.

 

“Lreg! Smash the windows!” Keith barked as he threw Sendak into them, reclaiming his knife in the process.

 

With Sendak flung into outer space, he quickly grabbed onto a scurrying jet and hauled himself inside. Lreg quickly typed away on the console, closing the shutters and prevented them from being sucked out into space.

 

Keith sunk into an empty chair, one hand over his stomach and used his communicator to call Voltron. “Sendak’s cruiser is ours.” He announced to joyous cheers from his former team. Voltron dismembered the rest of the fighter jets without any hassle.

 

 

Much later, Allura paced around the bridge, an annoying pit of worry rooted in her stomach. They had just defeated Sendak, but he escaped. It was only a matter of time until he returned once more.

 

“Allura I think you need to calm down.” Lance advised, eyebrows knitted together in concern, “We’re all fine. We all made it.”

 

“I am calm.” Allura spat, turning to face him and the rest of the team, save for Shiro. He hadn’t been seen since Keith called to inform them that the Blades captured Sendak’s cruiser.

 

She wouldn’t admit it but she’s deeply worried for Keith and his health. After the battle, he sounded hurt and while Voltron wanted to meet with him and organise a strategy, he declined, stating that he needed to finish something more important first. Something that apparently he needed Matt’s help with.

 

The quiznack was more important than forming a plan of finally going on the offensive against the Empire?

 

That was the latest string of things that had grown the anxieties that had been eating away at her.

 

They couldn’t form Voltron.

 

What if the Empire found out? How would the Coalition react when they learned their best chance of freeing oppressed planets was gone? What if they figured out it was her fault-

 

She drew in a frustrated breath to calm herself. She couldn’t let her insecurities show in front of the team. She had to be strong for their sake. Just like how her father had done in the past.

 

“Any word on Keith’s location?” Allura asked finally, masking her anxieties with a practiced smile.

 

“Sorry princess, but he hasn’t made contact yet.” Coran said delicately.

 

Allura nodded in understanding while needle-like pain prickled through her chest.

 

“And... Shiro?”

 

Coran glanced nervously at the rest who pretended to not be paying attention.

 

“I’m afraid he’s in the hangar... with the Black Lion.” He said hesitantly.

 

“Is he not aware we have a meeting with the Blades right now?” Allura asked tersely as she reached for the Castle controls, calling Shiro.

 

“But... the blades aren’t even here yet.” Lance said, cocking an eyebrow upwards.

 

Allura ignored him. “Shiro. May I request your presence in the Bridge?” 

 

“Huh? Oh, y- yeah. You got it.” Shiro said hazily.

 

Allura nodded and hugged herself. She knew she probably shouldn’t let him out of her sight. Just in case he did something extreme, considering his worrying behaviour lately.

 

When Shiro arrived, he looked worse for wear and only now did Allura notice the dark circles under his eyes. Not to mention the countless beads of sweat dripping down his face.

 

“Shiro, are you okay?” Allura asked, her voice laced with concern.

 

“Fine. Must have caught a fever or something.” Shiro smiled reassuringly and wiped his face, “It’s nothing.”

 

Pidge frowned, “Maybe it is. Or it could be something far worse. Let me check for any infections-“

 

“As much as I appreciate you looking out for me, Pidge. I’m telling you, I’m fine.” Shiro said with a tired smile.

 

Allura opened her mouth to dispute that clearly false statement when the Castle sensors beeped. She whipped her head to see Coran checking the systems.

 

“Sensors’re picking up a ship headed our way. Must be Keith and the Blades.” Coran said and straightened back up.

 

A few dobashes after said ship landed in the hangar, the doors of the bridge slid open to reveal Keith unmasked and with his hood down, along with two other blades.

 

Allura had wanted nothing more than to run into Keith’s arms in that moment. But the universe came first and settled for smiling warmly at him. A genuine happy smile.

 

Keith’s eyes darted in her direction and he offered a small, perhaps shy smile. He then faced the others and crossed his arms defensively. The two blades stood to the either side of him, completely at ease and glanced around.

 

Allura cleared her throat but Keith spoke first.

 

“Are you guys going to tell me what happened out there?” Keith asked calmly.

 

Pidge winced while Hunk scratched the back of his neck. Shiro seemed to glare at Keith but in the next moment, he must have trained his expression to be neutral. Lance on the other hand, narrowed his gaze at Keith.

 

“We couldn’t form Voltron, obviously.” Lance said.

 

Keith turned to face him, “That’s a problem.”

 

“Gee, you think?”

 

“Look, you guys have been piloting the lions for a long time now.” Keith said, drawing in a deep breath, “Figure it out before the Empire catches wind of this.”

 

“Yeah? And how are we supposed to do that?” Lance demanded.

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, “Get used to this new formation.” he shrugged indifferently, “Maybe try to strengthen your bond with each other. Be a family or something.”

 

Keith’s sudden cold demeanour set off alarms in Allura’s head. Something was definitely wrong.

 

Lance, taken back by his response, scrunched his face in confusion. Opening his mouth for a retort, he pointed his index finger at him.

 

“You’re a part of this family too, Keith.” Shiro cut in, rubbing his forehead profusely, as if trying to suppress a headache.

 

Keith’s eyes hardened and burned, “I don’t have time for this. There’s no point planning a course of attack when you can’t even form Voltron.” He turned on his heel and began to storm out.

 

Allura swallowed, unsure that if he left this time, if he would actually return.

 

“Wait! We have a Zaiforge Cannon! That has to count for something!” Pidge cried out suddenly.

 

“We have one Cannon. Who knows how many the Empire’s got across the universe?” Keith said bluntly, “Voltron was the only way the rebels could attack the Empire in open war and have a chance of survival. I suggest you at least try to reform Voltron before you kick anyone else off the team.”

 

With that, Keith walked off the bridge, accompanied by the two blades, leaving everyone in stunned silence.

 

“I- I’ll go talk him.” Allura said, finding her voice after the shock wore off. She walked off briskly after him, finding him in the hallways.

 

“Keith!” she called out to him, “May I have a moment with you, please?”

 

Said Blade sighed and stopped in his tracks. The two blades snickered and patted him on the shoulder, “Don’t pull out your stitches.” Lreg said and walked away with his comrade.

 

Keith clenched his jaw and turned to face Allura, his eyes softening at the sight of her, “Allura, I’m not in the mood for a lecture right now.” He said gently.

 

Allura’s breath hitched and she pursed her lips, crossing her arms defensively, “I wasn’t going to... Is something bothering you?”

 

Keith scrunched his face and eyed her, “I could ask you the same.”

 

“You’re dodging the question.” Allura huffed stubbornly, “You’ve been pulling away from us- from me and that’s concerning me.”

 

Keith rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Sorry. Just been busy with the blades.”

 

“As their leader.” Allura provided with a slightly hurt tone.

 

Keith tensed and watched her unsurely before he nodded slightly, “As their leader.”

 

He’s putting his walls back up, Allura realised with a start. He could certainly try. But she remembered her promise to not let him go. She was going to get him spill whatever’s bothering him, one way or another.

 

“I think your physique has changed for the worse. I don’t think you’ve been training at all.” Allura said collectedly.

 

Keith blinked and raised a confused eyebrow, “I wasn’t aware you paid attention to my physique.”

 

A sheet of pink sprinkled itself across Allura’s cheeks and she smiled sheepishly, eager to change the topic, “Maybe we should spar. I can still beat you... unless there’s a reason you shouldn’t overexert yourself and pull out any stitches.” She narrowed her gaze on him.

 

He cleared his throat and looked away, “Sure. I can spar. And that way I could teach you a few tricks.” He deflected while a flicker of a smile ghosted his features for a moment.

 

Allura scoffed, smirking. Typical. He was hiding his injuries again. She led him to the training deck.

 

Once inside, Keith stretched and Allura knew he hid a wince. Luckily her ears picked up on the low sound. 

 

“Are you sure you’re alright? Maybe We should get you to a healing pod?” Allura suggested casually as she grasped her bayard, morphing it into the whip.

 

Keith rolled his eyes and steadied himself, clutching his knife. “First one to pin the other down gets the round. Just one round today.”

 

Allura nodded and immediately charged at him, thrashing her whip. Keith dodged the first few strikes but her whip managed to wrap itself around his arm.

 

“Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” Allura asked sweetly, giving the whip a tug.

 

“Nothing’s bothering me!” Keith bellowed.

 

Allura easily yanked him over to her. He was no match for Altean strength. Keith though, used this to his advantage, rolling under her swing afterwards and held the his knife to her neck.

 

“Guess I win.” Keith said, huffing and allowed himself to smirk.

 

Allura blinked and hummed, swiping at his legs and caused him to tumble, “You always fail to acknowledge your surroundings.” Allura mused before she knelt on top of him and pinned him down with a playful smirk, “I win.”

 

Keith swallowed and glared at her, fighting a smile, “Fine. You made your point. You can get off now.”

 

“Not until you tell me what’s got you so worked up.”

 

Keith sighed in defeat, opting to look at anywhere else apart from her and how comfortable it felt to have her on top of him like this.

 

“‘Lura... I’d rather not talk about it.” Keith said softly, knowing she wasn’t going to let this go. 

 

She felt his breath caress her lips and the urge to close the distance was tempting. But there would be another time to perhaps pursue that. Hopefully.

 

“Keith... I won’t force you to talk but you’ve always listened to my woes... why won’t you let me do the same for you?” Allura whispered.

 

“It’s not that simple, ‘Lura.” Keith said, struggling with how to word his feelings. He didn’t want to be abandoned by her and he needed to push her away so she wouldn’t. He couldn’t go through anything similar like what happened with his mom and Shiro again. Especially not with her.

 

“Why isn’t it?” She pushed gently, licking her lips.

 

“Because...” Keith grew at a loss for words as his eyes momentarily drifted to her lips as she did so, “Lotor took my mom.”

 

Allura blinked in shock, sliding off him and sat down next to him, “What?”

 

Keith sighed as he sat up and watched her cautiously, part of his mind pleading with him to not open up while the other other pushed him to at least tell her of all people.

 

“My mom. I ran into Lotor before I came to help you guys with Sendak-“

 

“Did he hurt you?” Allura asked frantically as she looked him over.

 

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.” Keith said with a small smirk. Allura scoffed, rolling her eyes playfully and gently nudged his shoulder to continue with his story, “Anyways, He found out about her being a spy... because of me. He had her imprisoned. So I figured, after defeating Sendak, I’d go check the Groezha, the prison she’s kept in.”

 

“That’s why you needed Matt..” Allura said in realisation.

 

Keith nodded, “Yeah. We staged a mass breakout and looked everywhere for her. Guess she must have left before I even got the chance to get there.” He said solemnly, his eyes finding his hands.

 

Allura’s eyebrows scrunched up in worry. Hesitantly, she reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

 

“I’m sorry, Keith. You’ll find her someday. I’m sure of it.”

 

Keith smiled wryly yet made no move to remove his hand from hers, “I hope so. I haven’t felt this lost since I got booted from the Garrison.”

 

“I understand how you feel.” Allura whispered, scooting closer to him and laid her head against his shoulder, “Losing Altea turned my life upside down. But overtime, I learned to find my path. I met you.” She felt Keith tense and she drew in a deep breath, “And now... I’m not so sure. We can’t form Voltron because of me-“ she said before she could stop herself.

 

Keith turned to look down at her, a look of surprise evident across his face, “‘Lura what are you talking about?”

 

Allura sat upright and scolded herself for letting her insecurities slip. She was supposed to be comforting Keith, not adding to his worries.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s nothing.” Allura smiled bashfully, pulling her hand away.

 

Keith held her hand firmly yet there was a gentle touch to it, “After that whole speech you just made about listening to woes?” he raised his eyebrow and smiled slightly, “What’s wrong?”

 

Allura sighed deeply and reluctantly settled back down back, “You and the rest of the paladins were all able to form Voltron before and now I can’t help but feel it’s my fault we are unable to form Voltron.” She said with a crack in her voice, pools of unshed tears formed in the corners of her eyes. What would her father think of her?

 

Keith watched with a dumbfounded expression, “‘Lura, that’s ridiculous. You’ve progressed farther than any one of us did. I’m positive you aren’t the reason you guys can’t form Voltron.”

 

“What other possible reason could there be?” Allura raised her anguished voice.

 

Keith shrugged, “Probably the whole team hasn’t bonded properly. I mean, that’s the reason why we had the same trouble when I was leader right?”

 

Allura sniffled and leaned against Keith. That did make sense. Still, she felt like a fraud. How could she possibly live up to the legacy of her father?

 

“Maybe you should take back the Red Lion. Maybe I’m not meant to pilot it-“ 

 

“‘Lura, I’ve never met a more qualified pilot for Red than you.” Keith smiled at that, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

 

She laughed slightly and sniffled, “Thank you, Keith. Now if only you could drop by the castle more.”

 

Keith narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head, “Princess, I know what you’re doing but I’m not-“

 

“Not a part of Voltron. I know, I’ve heard it a million times by now.” Allura cut him off, giggling at his stunned expression. She bit her lip nervously, deciding to be brave on one matter at least.

 

She leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. She then laid her head back to rest on his shoulder, mostly to hide her burning cheeks.

 

Keith’s breath had hitched and smiled to himself, listening to his thumping heart in his hears and Allura’s breathing. She wasn’t asleep, but enjoying each other’s company like this in silence was peaceful. 

 

Then again, lately, whenever he interacted with her, he felt happy. When he noticed the fuzzy warmth in his chest however, Keith’s face fell. Oh quiznack, he had feelings for the kind, sweet, generous and sometimes angry Princess. Maybe even loved her-

 

He was piss scared of the fact he let her in and freely gave her the chance to break his heart. What if just like his mom and Shiro, she chewed him up and spat him back out again? A tiny part of his mind told him that Allura wasn’t like that. But in the beginning, he was damn sure Shiro wasn’t either.

 

Luckily Allura’s communicator beeped, saving him from his torturous thoughts. Allura reluctantly slipped her hand out of Keith’s to answer it, making sure to keep herself presentable, little did she know, the boy next to her thought she never seemed anything less than perfect.

 

“Yes, what is it, Coran?” Allura asked.

 

“Scanners have picked up Lotor’s sincline ships.” Coran announced, worry plainly written all over his face. “And he is attempting to contact the Castle.”

 

Allura’s face grew grim and frowned, “Put him through and keep our shields up.”

 

Lotor’s calm smirk popped up on the screen a moment later, “Ah, if it isn’t Voltron and the princess of Altea. I think it’s time we had a little discussion about ending this little, pointless skirmish between the Eternal Galra empire and your dwindling Coalition forces.”

 

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t open fire on your ships.” Allura clenched her jaw to suppress her blossoming rage.

 

Lotor laughed, “Because Princess, you won’t be able to make a scratch on me. Besides, that’s not how a diplomatic negotiation should start. I’m here to propose a cease fire and an alliance between the Empire and Voltron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Hate it? Love it? Let me know down in the comments!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this one’s a rollercoaster

A lone Lotor stepped out of his pod and into the hangar, being greeted by the paladins, and Coran. No Princess nor Keith in sight, he noted.

 

Nevertheless, not one to be deterred, Lotor confidently strut towards the wary paladins.

 

“I’m glad to see that you all have accepted my offer of peace.” Lotor said, his eyes taking in each of the paladins and the strange moustached altean.

 

“We didn’t agree to anything.” Pidge said hotly, “I don’t care who the quiznack you think you are! Where is my father?” 

 

Lotor cast his indifferent gaze on her, betraying no emotion, “Where I left him last.”

 

“You!” Pidge lunged towards him but Lance grabbed her, restraining her as she thrashed against him, “Tell me where he is!” she demanded furiously.

 

“All in due time.” Lotor said coolly then turned to face Coran, blinking when the Altean dangled handcuffs in front of him. “You have to be joking.”

 

“Not this time, I’m afraid.” Coran said, “Now I won’t have you hurting the princess- or speaking to her for that matter until you’re properly restrained!”

 

Lotor clenched his jaw, engaged in a furious debate in his head then smiled sweetly, “But Of course,” he offered both of his arms, “I am at your mercy.”

 

Shiro watched passively, the beginnings of a headache beginning to throb and he grabbed his head when Lotor locked eyes with him as he was cuffed.

 

The strange buzzing noise that had been plaguing him for a while now returned and with it, a splitting headache. He squeezed his eyes shut, smothering a wince, “I think I’m going to go lay down for a bit.”

 

“Whoa- dude! What about the negotiations with Lotor?” Lance asked incredulously.

 

Shiro sighed wearily, “I don’t think the negotiations are going to go anywhere in just one night.” He brushed off everyone’s concerns and to their surprise, he didn’t go back to his room to sleep, he went into the Black Lion.

 

No one questioned it or spoke out for fear of Lotor finding about the strained relationships.

 

They all led Lotor, cuffed down to the bridge, where once the the doors parted, they were greeted by a stern looking Allura and Keith.

 

Keith had his arms crossed and glared at them all, but focused his sharp gaze on Lotor in particular.

 

“Ah... if it isn’t the former paladin.” Lotor crooned, “I wasn’t expecting to see you here again, Keith.”

 

Lance glanced between him and Keith, raising an eyebrow, “You two know each other? Like... on a name to name basis?”

 

“Not the time for this, Lance.” Keith barked.

 

“Maybe we should save the cake for after Lotor’s thrown in prison, if you know what I mean?” Hunk grinned nervously as a bead of sweat formed on his forehead and tapped his fingers together.

 

“Now I see. A team so divided could only lead to failure.” Lotor chided, smirking.

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Keith said hotly.

 

“Don’t I now? Even with the most powerful weapon in the universe, you still have to bring down the Empire! Let alone bring peace to the universe.” Lotor hummed and looked around before his eyes settled on the beautiful princess, “But I, on the other hand, have single handedly advanced the Empire several centuries ahead of its time.”

 

“And yet, we have you in cuffs and you’re here, grovelling for your surrender.” Allura snapped.

 

“I do not grovel, Princess.” Lotor said calmly, “But I digress. It is you all who need me, not the other way around.”

 

“Excuse me?” Allura demanded, scoffing and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Face it, princess. You cannot win this war. I offer you all a way out. Think of your father. Would he want to wage war when offered a peaceful resolution?” Lotor pushed adamantly. He tried to pace around but was stopped by Coran and the paladins. He hid a scowl, “I propose a royal alliance.”

 

“Together we can reform the royal alliance our fathers had long ago.” Lotor continued coolly, taking advantage of everyone’s stunned silence, “Usher the universe towards an age of peace and prosperity.”

 

“Lies!” Pidge bellowed suddenly, swinging her arm angrily, “Every word is a lie!”

 

Lotor fixed his sharp gaze on her and a smirk tugged at his lip, “Are you willing to risk your father on that accusation?”

 

In the next moment, Pidge launched herself on him and had to be pried off him by Lance and Hunk.

 

Lotor chuckled darkly as he picked himself off the ground, a smug smile plastered across his face.

 

“Allura?” Keith questioned worriedly as he turned to face her. She hadn’t yet said anything.

 

“It’s... not ideal but it could work.” Allura said slowly, mulling it over in her head.

 

Something unsettled in Keith’s stomach, prickling and stinging at him, which he refused to acknowledge as jealousy.

 

“‘Lura we cannot trust Lotor!” Keith snapped.

 

“And you know how much I hate to agree with Keith... but I’m with him on this one, princess..” Lance said, rubbing the back of his head, unsure of what to do with his hands.

 

“Yeah, something about him doesn’t smell right.” Hunk chuckled nervously, “Like warthogs.”

 

“I assure you, I’d much rather attack you in the front than in the back. Like a true Galra.” Lotor said collectedly, his face trained to hide his emotions.

 

“Is that what you told yourself before or after you slaughtered all those prisoners?” Keith snarled, taking a threatening step towards Lotor.

 

Lotor did not move. He sighed and hung his head in regret, “What happened there was... regrettable. I assure you, I had no intentions of harming them. But there was a miscommunication.”

 

“The quiznack you did!” Keith yelled and shoved Lotor back, until Coran stepped between them and held Keith back. “You gave the order! I heard it loud and clear!”

 

Lotor scoffed and smirked as if he was in control, “I see now why you were ousted by Voltron. You have a pension for disregarding orders. That much is evident and why you are unfit to lead.”

 

“Keith no!” Everyone cried out in unison as Keith drew his dagger and held it against Lotor’s neck. Keith’s eyes developed a yellowish hue to them and his irises became slits.

 

“Keith, please step away from Lotor.” Allura ordered gently, her fingers delicately tapping on his shoulder.

 

For a tense few moments, no one dared move nor breathe until Keith let out a frustrated yell and pulled back. He stomped off towards the doors silently as his eyes reverted back to normal.

 

“Whoa- Keith! Where’re you going?” Lance asked, throwing his hands up dramatically.

 

“The blades have been picking up anomalies at Daibazaal. I’m going on a mission to check it out.”

 

“What about dealing with Lotor?” Hunk asked.

 

“I can give you Sam Holt!” Lotor said very suddenly, causing Keith to stop dead in his tracks, “As a gesture of my good faith, of course.”

 

He turned and looked back at Lotor and for the briefest moment and for the first time he’d seen him, he didn’t look calm and collected. But his smirk slipped back on and everyone else, except Keith were none the wiser.

 

“Tell me where my father is!” Pidge barked for the umpteenth time.

 

“Or else we’ll let you rot in a cell.” Allura threatened.

 

Lotor chuckled in amusement and shook his head, “You’ll do no such thing. If so much as a single hair strand of mine is cut, Ezor will de-cloak and attack you all then extract me. My generals have instructions to fire on the castle and as I recall, your defences are useless against the might of the sincline ships.”

 

The paladins tensed and took a step back from their positions as their bayards were summoned.

 

“I knew it! You’ve been playing us all along!” Pidge cried out, aiming her bayard at Lotor.

 

“You wouldn’t attack a prisoner would you?” Lotor grinned and held up his cuffed hands.

 

“That’s hypocritical of you.” Keith spat.

 

“And one of my generals is with your father as we speak.” Lotor went on as if Keith hadn’t spoke, “You didn’t expect me to hand myself over so freely without so many contingencies did you?” He smirked and tilted his head at Allura, “You’re out of your depth, princess. Playing a game you barely have yet to understand.”

 

Keith grit his teeth and drew his dagger once more. But this time, he didn’t charge at Lotor, instead, he stepped besides Allura.

 

He hit the invisible figure behind her and grabbed them, holding the dagger to their throat. Ezor de-cloaked and tried to escape but Keith simply pushed the dagger harder against her neck.

 

Lotor narrowed his eyes as everyone jumped and saw what happened. “How did you see her?” He growled. 

 

This half Galran was becoming a problem that needed to be dealt with swiftly, Lotor thought.

 

Keith glared at him and shrugged, careful to not let Ezor escape, “Maybe you’re not as clever as you think.”

 

“What? She snuck in and the castle sensors didn’t pick her up?” Lance screeched.

 

Pidge sighed and facepalmed, “She got on board with Lotor, who we cleared for landing, genius.”

 

“Give us the coordinates for Commander Holt.” Allura said authoritatively, drawing everyone’s attention to her.

 

“No need for coordinates. He’ll be brought to you.” Lotor nodded towards the castle controls, “If you allow me to make a simple call.”

 

“We can’t let him, Allura. He’ll turn on us and give the clear for his ships to fire on us!” Keith interjected.

 

“And that would kill us all. I’d rather avoid that, flippidy hair.” Ezor said and was then silenced by Keith.

 

“Ezor’s right. While I have no qualms letting you all die, Ezor included, the Galra empire would be worse off without me.” Lotor said proudly, much to Ezor’s shock.

 

“I’m warning you. One step out of line and I’ll-“ Allura began but Lotor cut her off.

 

“Yes, yes. Enough with the empty threats.” Lotor strut over to the castle controls with a smirk. Coran did not stop him this time.

 

A screen popped up showing Sam Holt staring blankly at the camera and behind him stood an eyeless Narti.

 

“Narti, bring the good scientist into the castle, would you?” Lotor commanded. Narti nodded and ignoring the cries of Pidge, the call was cut.

 

“What did you do to him?” Pidge rounded on Lotor, her bloodshot eyes rimming with tears.

 

“I did nothing. Mr. Holt was gracious enough to offer me his aid. That’s why I freed him from Groezha.” Lotor said calmly.

 

“Speaking of which, why the quiznack are you forcing prisoners to work for you? Work on what?” Keith yelled and placed Ezor into handcuffs while she protested and asked if that was really necessary.

 

“Ah yes... I’m assuming the little green one’s brother told you about my dealings with the Komar experiment. I wanted to know how it works so the Galra could extract as much quintessence from a planet as could be replenished.”

 

“Unfortunately the Galra were not blessed with the secrets of Altean Alchemy as the dear princess.” He purred at her title, irritating Keith, “Believe it or not, I do not wish to destroy planets in the name of the Galra Empire.”

 

“No, you just want to murder innocent and unarmed prisoners already trapped in their quiznacking cells!” Keith burst out, throwing his arms up, letting Ezor go and approached Lotor furiously until he had to be calmed down by Allura.

 

She stepped between the two and held her hand against Keith’s chest, silently pleading for him to stop. He stared at her for a few ticks then looked past her and glared at Lotor.

 

“You think you’re so high and mighty and might fool everyone else with your words, but I know who and what you are. You’re a monster, just like Zarkon.” Keith spat.

 

A vein in Lotor’s head bulged and his balled up his fists tightly. His eyes widened in rage before he squeezed his eyes shut and when he reopened them, the rage had disappeared but his lip curled upward in disgust.

 

“You seem to have a lot of resolve. Even after I explained myself, you refuse to let reason past that thick head of yours. How could you have ever hoped to lead Voltron with someone as unqualified and as daft as you?” Lotor snarled and stepped towards Keith calmly, “You let your team fall apart then tucked tail between your legs and ran like a coward the moment things became too hard and you have the gall to stand there and question my leadership?”

 

Keith snapped, morphing his knife into a sword and tried to shove past Allura but he was no match for her strength and she held him at bay. “Don’t rise to meet his jabs.” she warned Keith sternly then turned to face Lotor with a fuming expression.

 

“You do not come into my ship, demand an alliance and threaten my paladins while holding someone hostage.” Allura said heatedly, jabbing a finger at him.

 

Lotor, taken back, blanched and fixed his expression to be remorseful, “Of course. Forgive me, princess.” he said quickly, “We cannot bicker amongst ourselves. Not while the true enemy, the witch is out there, plotting against us.” he pointed out, shifting the topic smoothly.

 

“What plan do you propose?” Allura asked delicately.

 

“‘Lura... I think it’s best we discuss this after we get Mr. Holt back.” Keith advised in a gentler tone.

 

Lotor took note of that and shook his head, “Why waste time? We can plan while we wait—“

 

Keith cut him off by saying, “Look around. Look at everyone. Pidge’s tired from worrying and crying so her head’s not in the game until she gets her father back.” he explained, ignoring a loudly protesting Pidge.

 

“Plus Shiro’s not here... The paladins have gone through hard fought battles after battles, fighting the Empire and they need a break.” Keith continued, choosing not to mention their failings to form Voltron, “They need time to rest and gather themselves, if this plan of yours is going to work.”

 

Lotor stared down at him and frowned, biting his cheek before he found everyone else’s expressions, seemingly surprised. He sighed and relented.

 

“So be it.” He rumbled quietly.

 

Keith clenched his jaw and turned to see the team’s expressions and how Allura was staring at him fondly. He blinked.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“Spoken like a true leader.” Allura smiled encouragingly.

 

Keith twitched and looked away as his face fell. Quiznack, what was he doing?

 

Sometime later, Narti and a dull looking Sam Holt walked through the doors to the bridge.

 

As soon as Narti stepped out from behind Sam, his eyes fluttered shut and he sagged but luckily, Pidge cried out and dashed towards him, wrapping him up into a tight hug.

 

Keith noticed how Lance smiled fondly at Pidge and smirked to himself, shaking his head. Then his smile fell and he looked downcast, as did Hunk. Keith knew they missed their families and averted his gaze. 

 

He caught Allura sneaking glances at him in the same manner and expression Lance did towards Pidge. 

 

He looked away pretending to be focused on examining the stars, trying to hide a blush.

 

After their reunion, Keith walked up to Sam hesitantly.

 

“Sorry to bother you, Mr. Holt.” Keith began stoically, “But what can you tell us about what you were working on for Lotor?”

 

“I- I’m sorry but I don’t remember. Everything was all a blur and haze after I got transferred from Groezha.” Sam stated wearily before his eyes went wide.

 

He turned to face Pidge beside him, “Where’s your brother did you find him?”

 

Pidge grinned and nodded, still brimming with tears, “Yeah. Keith and I found him back on Groezha.”

 

“That’s my little girl. I never doubted you.” Sam said proudly, resting a hand on Pidge’s shoulder. She ducked her head and readjusted her glasses with a smile.

 

Keith nodded and sighed then gave the two some space. Lotor spoke as if his actions were the right thing to do... but remembering what happened on the cruiser and Lotor bellowing the orders, Keith was sure Lotor had to be stopped, no matter the cost.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Lance who had stopped him. The two stared at each other, becoming tense.

 

“You alright?” Lance asked.

 

“Fine. What do you want, Lance?” Keith said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“I just—“ he paused, lowering his gaze and drawed in a deep breath before he looked back up at Keith, “I wanted to apologise for how I’ve been acting towards you, mullet.”

 

Keith blinked, stunned. “Apology accepted... anything else?”

 

Lance stared at him incredulously, “Aren’t you going to apologise too?”

 

Keith shrugged indifferently, “For what? Not being the best leader? For being forced into piloting Black then for being told off every step of the way?”

 

“Hey now!” Lance jabbed a finger at him, his lower lip jutting out in the process, “In all fairness, you were a terrible leader... but without you, Voltron would have probably splintered apart.”

 

Keith sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration, “Look Lance. That’s all in the past now. You have Shiro. No need to worry about me coming back in and ruining everything again, alright?” Keith brushed past him, “I don’t blame you for anything. I never belonged here in the first place.”

 

Even admitting that out loud caused a pang in his chest. Which had led him to ask himself on many occasions where did he belong?

 

With the blades? Risking his life just so others wouldn’t have to? Everyone else had families to go back to. Shiro even had Adam back home and they could patch things back up. Allura had Coran but Keith?

 

Keith had no one.

 

He didn’t feel sorry for himself. He was used to it. He spent his life in foster homes after his dad died and before Shiro took him in. He once viewed Shiro as this older brother that could do no wrong, but now, their relationship was so broken and twisted, it pained him to dwell on what had happened.

 

“Now that the reunion’s gotten over with, are you willing to discuss the means to which to undertake a witch-hunt?” Lotor asked, clasping his now free hands together.

 

Ezor stood next to him, silently studying the tiles of the bridge, much quieter than she normally was.

 

“I am, if it means getting this war over with.” Pidge said before anyone else spoke out on her behalf.

 

The rest nodded and Lotor smirked, “Good. Let’s get down to-“

 

“Wait. Where’s Shiro?” Keith asked, cutting Lotor off.

 

The paladins seemed to wince at the mention of their supposed leader.

 

“He... uh- kinda went to take a nap in the Black Lion?” Lance provided in an awkwardly high pitched tone whilst he scratched the back of his head.

 

“And you don’t think it’s important for the leader of Voltron to be here while you’re planning an attack?” Keith bristled then scoffed and let his arms fall besides his frame once he saw their expressions.

 

“I’ll go get him then.” Keith said and stormed off towards the hangars.

 

Truth be told, he still desperately held out hope that Shiro was still the same brother he knew before Kerberos, before all of this madness. He still revered the man who raised him.

 

Even if he didn’t mean squat to him.

 

Entering the hangar, his gaze lingered on the lifeless Black Lion. He swallowed a rush of nausea at the sight of it and slowly inched closer.

 

He was never meant to pilot it. The Lion was always Shiro’s. He looked up into its eyes and sighed when he heard a faint purring. He had heard it often, especially since that time he helped Pidge find Matt.

 

It was like the Lion was trying to communicate with him, tell him something. He shut it down everytime he could.

 

“Shiro!” Keith called out uncertainly, “You in here?”

 

A few moments of silence passed before Keith heard the sounds of machinery whirling as the Lion bent down, opening it’s maw.

 

Keith steeled himself when he saw Shiro slowly exiting the ramp, confusion evident on his face. 

 

Lance had said Shiro came here to take a nap but the dark circles and eye bags Shiro carried were evidently contrary to that statement, Keith noted.

 

“Keith?” Shiro asked with a frown, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to-“

 

“You want the Black Lion back don’t you?” Shiro asked loudly, raising his voice as he did so, “It’s mine, traitor! The lion belongs to me alone.”

 

Keith winced, taking a step back from the striking wave of pain and guilt in his chest, “Shiro, calm down. I never wanted Black.” Keith whispered, afraid to earn another deserving scolding from him of all people.

 

“Then why did you pilot it?” Shiro demanded, advancing on Keith who noticed Shiro’s pupils contact, “Why were you so eager to replace me?”

 

“I never wanted to replace you!” Keith yelled back, anger bubbling in him, “I only became leader because I was the only who could pilot Black!”

 

“The only one? Did you just so happen to forget I can pilot it too?” Shiro snarled, then stopped abruptly and his lip curled upwards in disgust, “That’s right, I forgot. You never think about anyone but yourself, as usual. You’re the most selfish person I know. I never should’ve taken you in!”

 

Shiro scoffed seeing Keith’s expression and the tears swimming around his eyes. He didn’t acknowledge it but instead, he brushed past Keith savagely.

 

“Maybe you should’ve crashed your ship into those shields.” Shiro spat as he walked away, “You left the team and you should’ve stayed gone. Better yet, dead. You have no place here and you’re always going to end up alone and discarded.”

 

Keith said nothing as he heard Shiro’s footsteps receded. He clenched his jaw and curled his fists. A few tears streaked down his cheek and he wiped them away furiously.

 

This was exactly why he should never have counted on anyone and brought his walls down. He ground his teeth and glared up at the purring Black Lion. He turned his back towards it and went back to the bridge.

 

He still had a mission to do. And he was going to do whatever it takes to end the war. Alone and far away from Voltron from possible. They weren’t his family and they never were.

 

When he arrived back at the bridge, he avoided everyone’s gazes, especially Allura’s. He knew he would crumble at the sight of those beautiful round crystal blue eyes.

 

He stood far away from everyone with his arms crossed as Lotor explained his plan. Haggar controlled Sendak and apparently, according to Lotor, she was going to use a bomb that could level ten solar systems to clear out the Voltron Coalition out of the Empire’s territory.

 

She housed this bomb in Daibazaal while deploying her loyal pet, Sendak to attack rebel bases to keep the Coalition occupied.

 

Lotor suggested Voltron attack Sendak to catch Haggar unaware and focused on them while a small strike force of him and his generals travel to Daibazaal to deactivate the bomb and kill the witch.

 

While Coalition forces and the Blades aid Voltron and liberate the nearby planets, which will be less fortified thanks to Lotor who will call majority of the Galran forces to guard a false alarm elsewhere in the Galaxy.

 

“I suggest that Keith accompany me on my mission.” Lotor said calmly, looking pointedly at the former paladin.

 

“Why is that? Attacking Haggar is most dangerous!” Allura protested, a pit of worry settling in her.

 

“Yes, perhaps. But Keith is a trained Blade of Marmoan was it?” Lotor said knowingly with a small smirk, “And it gives you the chance to keep an eye on me if you think my actions are less... noble and more questionable.”

 

“Fine.” Keith said heatedly, “I’ll go. But one toe out of line and I’ll kill you.”

 

“I’d expect nothing less from a Galra.” Lotor said, amused.

 

With that, they all began prepping for their missions and Keith left to the Hangars once more with Lotor without so much as a word.

 

Allura chewed on her lip in worry. Something didn’t feel right. It felt horribly wrong and she had to see Keith. Her heart rose to her mouth and beat incessantly against her chest as she made her way down to the Hangars.

 

There, she found Lotor loading up into his ship along with Narti. Keith was just about to get into his own borrowed fighter jet when Allura called out to him.

 

“Keith! May I have a moment with you, please?”

 

Keith, blinked at her then slowly faced her. “What’s wrong, ‘Lura?” he asked softly, unsurely.

 

She studied him for a moment and when she stared into his eyes, her suspicions were confirmed, “I should be asking you that. Did something happen in the Hangar with Shiro? Is that why you’re closing yourself off again?”

 

Keith’s eyes widened and he looked away, cursing himself. How was she so pesky enough to get him to open up hurtful feelings?

 

“‘Lura... I’m not meant to be here. I was never meant to be a paladin. I was just filling in for you and Shiro. I’m just a foot soldier and I have to make sure to do my part and end this war as soon as possible.” he whispered almost inaudibly but her ears picked it up all the same.

 

Her heart ached with every word he uttered and with tears caressing her cheeks, she flung herself at him, wrapping her hands firmly around his neck and buried her tear-stained face into his shoulder.

 

Keith gasped in surprise and his hands flew around her after a few moments which his brain processed and registered what happened.

 

“‘Lura?” Keith ventured gently. Never would he want to raise his tone with her.

 

“I’ve lost so much to the Empire and this war.” Allura said hoarsely between trying and failing to stifle her sobs, “I- I don’t- I can’t afford to lose you too.” her fingers coiled themselves into the ends of his coarse hair, gripping them furiously.

 

“‘Lura—“

 

She pulled back suddenly, shakily and looked down at her feet. These feelings she’s been carrying for Keith have been a heavy burden for her and weighing her down. She couldn’t stand it.

 

And so, before she talked herself out of it, she pulled him by her hand against the back of his head, closing her eyes and pressed her lips to his.

 

She felt him twitch and stiffen and she broke the kiss abruptly, her cheeks blushing deep red, just like her Lion. Her eyes darted around, looking for anything to latch onto but him.

 

“Please be safe—“ Allura said meekly and her heart drummed against her chest. He hadn’t said anything.

 

Quiznack why hadn’t he said anything? Did he not feel the same way? Had she overstepped her bounds?

 

She swallowed a wave of nausea, “A- And come back to me.” she quickly turned to go but Keith grabbed her hand and spun her back in.

 

This time, he kissed her and he released all the pent up feelings into that one, long, deep kiss, turning her lips sore. 

 

She had gasped in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck as he secured his around her waist, once she had worn off the shock of what was happening.

 

It didn’t feel like fireworks. No, it was more like a roaring flame that she had no qualms losing herself into.

 

She knew they would’ve kept going had it not been for the absurd whistling erupting over from Ezor. Allura jumped away from Keith, wrapping her arms behind her back and smiled bashfully, flushing.

 

Lotor noted the entire exchange with an unreadable expression.

 

Ignoring Ezor’s teasing and snickering, Keith clasped his hand around Allura’s, rubbing comforting circles onto the back of it.

 

“I will come back. I promise, ‘Lura.” Keith said softly and smiled. 

 

He let go of her hand and climbed into his jet and Allura returned to the Red Lion.

 

Keith sighed wistfully as he watched her go. They would need to have a long, long talk after this. He then followed Lotor’s ship out of the hangar and towards Daibazaal’s coordinates.

 

 

“Soo...” Ezor spoke for the fourth time during their journey, “How long have you and the princess been a thing?”

 

Keith let out a growl of frustration and tightened his grip on the controls. “We aren’t even a thing currently.” he grumbled, punctuating each word.

 

Ezor burst out laughing and snorted, “Good one.”

 

“It wasn’t a joke.”

 

“Wha- how are you two not a thing! You’ve been dancing each other since I ran into you!”

 

“Okay- can we please focus on the mission at hand here?”

 

“The former Paladin is right.” Lotor said passively, “We’ve arrived at Daibazaal as we speak.”

 

Keith leaned forward in concentration and examined the destroyed planet in front of him. His mouth fell open and dashed his ship forward cautiously. He couldn’t see any ships or cruisers but was amazed by all the destruction.

 

Until his gaze fell on the centre of the former planet and what was lodged in the space between it.

 

He narrowed his eyes in disbelief. “Is that... a teleduv?”

 

Suddenly, his ship rocked and he lurched it forward. “What was that?”

 

Lotor smirked as he continued firing upon Keith’s ship, “You have proven to be an irritant thorn on my side. Your inquisitive nature and constant opposition would’ve derailed my plans.”

 

“I couldn’t allow that.” Lotor said calmly as Keith tried to dodge the attacks but Lotor scoffed and smirked devilishly. After all, the pilot matters not when no ship can withstand his Sinclines.

 

“Good riddance.” Lotor chuckled quietly as he destroyed Keith’s ship to splinters. He saw Keith’s still body drifting through the vacuum of space.

 

“You destroyed my ship and left me to rot in open space. Allow me to return the favour.” he said coldly and together with Ezor, he decided to head to Voltron and aid them.

 

He smirked when Ezor popped up on the screen, looking confused.

 

“I don’t get it.” she said, tapping her chin, “Why not attack Voltron directly instead of luring flippidy hair all the way out here?”

 

“Because Ezor,” Lotor drawled with a smug smirk as he lazily gripped his controls, “why waste time and energy attacking your enemies, when you could get your enemies to destroy each other, while you sit back, enjoy the show and only intervene when necessary?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know down in the comments and thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’re you on about? I haven’t been MIA. Not at all. *sweats nervously*

The paladins, seated in their respective Lions flew them towards Sendak’s reported coordinates that they had received from Lotor.

 

They had managed to ambush Sendak’s fleet. The battle was quick, furious. Even moreso because of the paladin’s failure to form Voltron.

 

Which after his previous attack on them, Sendak was quick to pick up on.

 

His face popped up inside the cockpit of the Black Lion, a sneer in place.

 

“How the mighty paladins have dwindled in their might.” Sendak spat, “I will make sure that what’s left of your skull, champion will be the the cup I use to quench my thirst.”

 

Shiro grit his teeth and glared at him, “You’ll have to come get my head yourself.” he shut the transmission and took out another fighter.

 

“Okay- just so we’re all clear and on the same page, we agree that was too much wasn’t it?” Lance commented, saving the Green lion from being hit.

 

“This is pointless!” Pidge growled, cutting through the fighters as she shot towards Sendak’s ship fruitlessly. “We’ll never manage to beat them without Voltron!”

 

“That wouldn’t have been an issue if Keith was still here.” Allura said, a pit of worry eating away at her.

 

“Enough!” Shiro warned sternly, “We can do this. With or without him, we are the paladins of Voltron! The universe’s greatest defender. I never stopped believing in any of you.” Shiro smiled. “Now, let’s kick Sendak’s ass.”

 

The paladins cheered, rejuvenated. Hunk provided them with some breathing room and they flew in formation, aching to feel the familiar pull towards each other once more. Except this time, instead of the pull, Allura felt a sharp pain through Red. As if a part of the noble Lion was forcefully ripped away.

 

She let out a cry of pain, hunching over in her seat while her vision blurred. They weren’t hit. So what could have possibly caused the—

 

No.

 

Her eyes widened and her grip tightened around the controls as pools of tears threatened to form in her eyes. Keith. Something must’ve happened to him. The Red Lion was still bonded to him after all.

 

She shot a look towards the Black Lion. It seemed to have lurched slightly before they all merged and formed Voltron. The rest cheered joyously at finally being able to form Voltron.

 

What could this possibly mean? She questioned herself. Soon, worry and despair swarmed her, fearing for the worst. But as she stared at Sendak’s ship, with a pained look in her eye, she forced down a sob and brushed away the insistent, nagging thoughts. 

 

Keith’s words echoed back to her; The universe was counting on her. She couldn’t afford to be distracted. Not now.

 

At Shiro’s command, she formed the sword and Voltron dashed towards Sendak, breezing through every fighter jet and cruiser in its wake.

 

However, Sendak, having acquired another Zaiforge cannon, fired upon Voltron, halting them in their tracks and forced them to draw their shield.

 

“Just how many cannons does this guy have?” Pidge asked, gritting her teeth as she took the brunt of the force.

 

“Probably has more-“ Shiro said stoically, “We can’t just stay like sitting ducks here while he attacks us. Pidge, get ready to drop the shields. Hunk, shoulder cannon.”

 

“What good’s that gunna do? We’ll still be pinned down!” Hunk pointed out.

 

“No. I’ll deflect the blast and get us an opening.”

 

“Then can’t we just deflect the blast back onto Sendak’s cruiser and the cannon?”

 

“Hunk, we don’t have time to argue—“

 

“What kind of leader doesn’t listen to his team?” Lance butt in, demanding an answer.

 

And as they bickered, a purple beam shot through Sendak’s cruiser, halting the assault on Voltron. Allura stared in disbelief at the new ship that had entered the fray. Lotor’s ship.

 

“It seemed like you required some assistance.” Lotor said with a smirk.

 

“What happened to your mission? Where is Keith?” Allura asked hotly, once she had noticed Keith’s ship was nowhere to be seen.

 

“We have bigger concerns for the moment.” Lotor said in a pained voice, brushing her off, “I promise, I’ll tell you everything. After Sendak’s handled.”

 

(~)

Allura tapped her foot impatiently, her arms crossed and a sharp gaze fastened upon Lotor along with the one armed and restrained Sendak.

 

“The Garla will rise up and strike you down for this betrayal.” Sendak had said gruffly. “Burn away impurities such as yourself, half-breed.”

 

“Yes. The Garla don’t take kindly to betrayals, brute. I doubt they will offer any sympathies for you nor the the witch.” Lotor had said coolly, “You will die for your treachery.”

 

“Why not just kill him now?” Shiro asked, clenched hands quaking in anger.

 

“No. The Garla need to be informed of his crimes and he will be publicly executed afterwards.”

 

After his generals took him away on one of his ships, he turned to see the princess with quite the murderous look plastered on her beautiful face.

 

“What happened?” She demanded once more, this time unable to hide the tremor of fear in her voice.

 

The paladins and the moustached altean looked at Lotor. He looked down, avoiding their gaze as he drew in a shuddering breath. When he looked up, he found the princess’ eyes and she saw how remorseful he looked.

 

“The blade- Keith... he sacrificed himself to save me. The witch fled after she took his life.” Lotor choked out.

 

Allura could help the sharp pangs through her chest. She glared at him, refusing to believe it. “You’re lying!”

 

“I wish that were the case, princess.” Lotor said, “When we arrived, the witch already knew and was prepared. She begun her attack. While the half-breed fought valiantly, we were no match. The witch destroyed him.”

 

The paladins stared in shock. Shiro was the first to break. Different emotions washed through his face, everything from disbelief and anger to grief and guilt.

 

“No- he can’t be dead.” He said, as if more to convince himself than anything else, “he’s still out there.”

 

“You’re just saying that so you can save yourself the guilt!” Pidge snapped suddenly and spat at him, “Face it! He would still be alive if you had just been there for him instead of trying to snatch Black from him!”

 

“I’m not denying anything.” Shiro said quickly as Lance grabbed and consoled Pidge, “I know it’s my fault. But Keith’s always been a survivor! He can’t have died! Not like this.”

 

“But... what if he really is dead?” Lance murmured, “And he thought we hated him?”

 

A silence followed his words and Pidge broke away from him, shoving him away and wiped her eyes furiously with her sleeves. Lance watched her, a crease of worry forming between his eyebrows. Hunk looked downcast and hadn’t said anything.

 

“Princess, where’re you going?” Shiro asked and it was as if for the first time since coming back, his head was clear.

 

Allura had stormed back into the Red Lion, “I’m going to look for him and bring him home.” She said stubbornly, “Every tick spent here arguing is time wasted. Don’t try to stop me.”

 

“I’m going to join you.” Lotor said hurriedly as he and Shiro followed the princess to Daibazaal.

 

When she arrived there, all she saw was the destroyed planet and the debris of what looked like the remains of a fighter jet caught in a space battle. He had to have made it out. He had to. She told herself repeatedly. She couldn’t dread to think if he didn’t.

 

She piloted Red, combing through the wreckage. Nothing. Even with Shiro and Lotor’s help, there was nothing left to find. She recognised some of the scraps as Keith’s ship from the moment they shared in the hangar.

 

She grit her teeth as tears threatened to blur her vision and the purr of her lion echoing through her mind. He can’t- he couldn’t have left her once more. He was always leaving her... but he always came back.

 

She foolishly thought she would see him drifting through space any moment. Upholding his promises and came back to her. But nothing happened. The scraps of his jet hovered by her. 

 

Her grip tightened on Red’s controls. The Garla- no, this was the work of the empire. They took and they took. They stole everything from her. Her planet, her family and despite everything she tried to do to stop them, she lost Keith to them too. 

 

He was Garla, and yet, he gave her everything he could.

 

She cried then, unable to help herself. She only stopped when Lotor’s face popped up on the screen. She quickly hid her face, recomposing herself.

 

“I’m sorry, Princess.” Lotor said gently, “He will be missed. Truly. He saw the same greatness I see in you. His last words to me were, ‘Protect the Princess. She’s the universe’s best hope’. That’s why I rushed to aid Voltron instead of pursuing the witch.“ 

 

Allura’s chest and heart stung but she refused to show it, instead, she nodded and looked past Lotor’s kind face, “he chose to die so you could be a coward.” She said.

 

She did not register his reaction and focused on the white ring at the centre of the ruins of Daibazaal. Narrowing her eyes, she saw it clearly; the teleduv.

 

“Why use would Haggar need of a teleduv?” She questioned Lotor before he had the chance to speak.

 

“I’m not sure. But if anyone has a chance of finding out, it’s you, Allura. You’re the only one who can.”

 

Allura did not reply. Something was off. She could sense it. Lotor’s generals were the ones who tried to steal one of the Teleduv lenses before Keith destroyed it. Why would Haggar have it, if the two were at each other’s throats?

 

Unless it was all a ruse.

 

Allura did not trust Lotor; his stories did not add up. Could he be working with Haggar to destroy them all? She needed to investigate this without possibly alerting either of them. She was going to save the universe from their and the empire’s clutches. At any cost. 

 

“I’m not as skilled of an alchemist as Haggar. She’s altean.” She added in response to Lotor’s questioning look.

 

“I see...” Lotor looked as if he was contemplating something but brushed it off. “That’s simply because she’s had years of training under her. You will have the entire universe’s knowledge at your fingertips.”

 

She raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

 

“What if I told you that my mother was Honerva and since her death, I’ve been collecting every piece of altean knowledge I could find?” Lotor said, “And in that pursuit, I came across riddles pointing to the magical place of Oriande?”

 

“Oriande’s a myth.” Allura said dejectedly. She also noticed how Shiro had been silent since arriving here and wondered if it was guilt that ate away at him.

 

“Then let’s prove it’s a reality.”

 

Allura stared at the teleduv with a frown, biting her cheek. “Fine. But I want Pidge to examine the Teleduv and find out what use Haggar had for it.”

 

Lotor did not answer at once. “Very well, I’ll send my generals to assist her.”

 

Allura nodded then the castle was called and they arrived and docked their lions. Shiro did not exit the Black Lion. A worried Hunk looked to the others.

 

“D’you think we should go check on him?” He asked frantically.

 

“Relax, hunk. I’m sure he’s just fine—“ Lance’s words died in his throat as Shiro exited his lion, his eyes brimmed red, as if he had been crying and the dark circles became more pronounced. Still, the black paladin smiled reassuringly at them all.

 

“We’ll get him back.” Shiro insisted, determination flashing in his eyes, “We won’t stop looking and abandon him. Hunk you don’t need to do that.”

 

Hunk had raised his hand, “Okay, but what are we going to do if we find him?”

 

“When.” Shiro corrected and grabbed his head as if something was threatening to split it open.

 

“Right. When. Assuming he’s not... you know...” the words died in his throat and he looked downcast.

 

“He’s not dead.” Shiro snapped and grabbed Hunk, lifting him up with his robot arm. “I’m telling you. He’s. Not. Dead.”

 

“Shiro!” Everyone cried out collectively and pried hunk free, stepping defensively to his side.

 

Allura shoved Shiro back and glared at him, “This is not the time. A leader does not attack his team. The Shiro I knew would know that.” She said sternly.

 

Shiro blinked and gnashed his teeth together then sighed and looked away shamefully. He approached Hunk and laid a hand on his shoulder apologetically, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me back there.” He said genuinely.

 

Hunk smiled in relief and hugged him, “S’fine. Who knows, Maybe it was just some leftover Galra programming that took over in that arm on yours.” Hunk chuckled slightly at his joke.

 

“Yeah...” Shiro said solemnly.

 

Pidge watched them both with an unreadable expression while Lance watched her, smiling to himself when he saw the slight pinch between her eyebrows. He knew that look. One she would get when she was putting solving a puzzle.

 

Allura wrapped her arms around herself and hugged herself. She needed to keep it together. She yearned to see Keith again. Hopefully, the lack of finding his body meant he was out there. Somewhere. If Shiro believed Keith survived then she could as well, even if everything was pointing to the contrary.

 

Meanwhile, Lotor watched the black paladin intently. Perhaps he could use his state to his advantage as well.

 

(~)

 

Out in the vastness of space, a Garlan figure hauled Keith’s body over her tall, slender frame. She stepped into a stolen Garlan fighter jet and set him down. Once she set the jet into autopilot, she knelt down besides the slowly dying boy.

 

She pressed her hands to his wounds with a frown. “Come on. Fight. You’re not dying on me that easily.” She said as she began to tend to his injuries. He flinched. He wasn’t dead yet.

 

It would be a few more vargas before Keith’s eyes snapped open and he let out a whooping cough, surprised to find himself in bleeding bandages and a medpack strapped to his shoulder.

 

He looked up to see the scars and he was, as far as he could tell, in some sort of jungle. A fire lay next to him and he savoured its warmth against the cold. How did he get here?

 

The last thing he could remember... remember was... a dull ache spread through his forehead. Lotor betrayed him, tried to kill him. He was sure he had died.

 

It all made sense now. The squad he sent to Daibazaal never reported back, Lotor must’ve killed them. Whatever he was planning, it can’t be good. A twinge of guilt rippled through him. He sent those Blades to their deaths. 

 

He stood up and his body protested strongly. He needed to get back to the paladins. Warn them. Who knows what havoc Lotor would wreak on them, assuming he hadn’t already betrayed them all.

 

The rustling of leaves startled him and he reached for his blade, only to find it missing.

 

No! He began to panic. It was the only thing connecting him to his mother- he couldn’t lose it- not now- he was defenceless without it.

 

Thinking quickly, he quickly grabbed a branch from the fire and readied himself. Through the bush, out jumped a navy blue creature with light blue streaks.

 

Keith blinked at the creature’s size. It barely reached his knee— and it wagged its tail with its slobbery tongue jutting out of its jaws. Its yellow eyes attentively latched onto the stick.

 

“Er— Good space wolf?” Keith murmured as he blew the fire out of the stick and hurled it as far away from this camp he found himself in.

 

To his surprise however, the little wolf disappeared in a flash of light.

 

“Good. You’re up. How’re you feeling?” 

 

Keith whirled around to find a Garla woman walking towards him, a bundle of firewood fastened under her arm and what looked to be a small dead creature in her other hand. She must’ve been the one who brought him here. He didn’t recognise her.

 

“Not dead, I guess.” Keith shrugged noncommittally, “Why did you save me?”

 

The woman didn’t answer and laid the firewood down, skewering the creature and held it over the fire.

 

“You should rest. The wolf didn’t heal you completely.”

 

“The wolf... healed me?” Keith blinked and jumped slightly when said wolf reappeared in a blue flash of flight and jumped on his chest, the stick in his mouth. He dropped it over Keith’s face.

 

“Yes. I saved the wolf. He saved you. A simple exchange.”

 

Keith stared at the wolf, cautiously reaching up to stroke him behind his ears. The wolf’s ears flapped and tilted his head before laying down on his chest. Keith turned to the woman.

 

“Who the quiznack are you?” Keith demanded.

 

She looked at him with a pained, contemplative expression but before she could bestow the answers he sought, there was a rumble and the little pebbles on the dirt quaked.

 

“What is that?” Keith asked as his attention was drawn to the bright white light bursting forth from the black hole ahead of them. The light engulfed everything, leaving nothing in its trace. The woman bolted from her spot and Keith caught a glimpse of his blade strapped to her hip.

 

“What are you doing?!” Keith yelled.

 

“Keith, just shut up and trust me.”

 

She hunched over him, pulling him into an embrace without question and shielded him from the light. But it still consumed them as Keith reached for his blade.

 

In the next moment, he stood in the vastness of a white surrounding, his gaze unable to pierce anything. Until a house formed. The house he grew up in.

 

He saw his father, hatchet in hand as he dashed out the door and towards the field, where a ship lay in ruins with smoke billowing out of it.

 

His dad didn’t hesitate. He drove the hatchet into the hull and pried it open. Inside, Keith saw the same woman he had seen with the wolf. His shoulders felt lighter. He knew he finally found her after all this time.

 

“Mom?” Keith whispered as his dad pulled the woman out of the wreckage.

 

Then, his parents were gone and he found himself in another place. Shiro materialised in front of him, sporting a wicked grin. He stared at Shiro in shock. His eyes had gone purple and he kept yelling something angrily. He looked like he was enjoying whatever it is he was doing. An energy blade protruded from his robot wrist as he charged at Keith.

 

“Shiro! It’s me!” Keith called out to no avail and held out his arms in front of himself. He would not strike his brother. As Shiro cut through him, Keith heard the echoes of his dark laughter and the scene changed once more.

 

What’s happening? Keith questioned himself. His breathing had quickened and he looked around anxiously. He was now on the Balmera and his eyes latched onto Hunk. 

 

Keith registered the battered and broken armour on the yellow paladin as the latter looked upto the stars longingly. 

 

“Hunk? What happened?” Keith asked, reaching his hand out to place it on the big guy’s shoulder, only to have it pass through like smoke.

 

Keith gasped in surprised and recoiled, fixated on Hunk as he slowly realised that his friend was stranded on the Balmera. Where was the yellow Lion? The castle?

 

The scene faded away and now he was in a battlefield and behind a rubble of cover was Lance. He looked strained with dark circles under his tear stained eyes, as if he hadn’t been sleeping for weeks. As if he was mourning. He fired back at whoever was shooting at him. Only as the vision faded did Keith recognise the destroyed buildings and slowly realise he was back on Earth.

 

Next was Pidge, who frantically typed away at a console in a Garlan base

 

“I got it! I got it!” He heard Pidge yell, several beads of sweat tracing down her forehead.

 

“Pidge! Lotor was right! This was a mistake!” He recognised Allura’s voice through the green paladin’s comms, “There’s not enough time! You need to leave!”

 

“I’m not leaving them here!” Pidge barked into her communicator just as Druids teleported in behind her. Keith watched helplessly in horror as they descended on her and shot her with arcs of lightning. He tried to grab her, shove the druids off, anything. But like with Hunk, his hands simply phased through them.

 

Keith grunted and grabbed at his hair in frustration. He was going crazy. That was the only reasonable explanation for any of this. Was he seeing what was happening to his friends? Or what could happen? Or was this all in his head?

 

Before he could get a moment to breathe, the scene changed once more and he saw Lotor... merging his sincline ships into one giant Voltron-esque robot. 

 

“The new Galtean empire will begin with me!” Lotor cackled and laughed, “Everything before will be forgotten! The works of your father will be Irrelevant. I will be their new Defender! All will know of my might and kneel!”

 

He dashed forwards, twin swords drawn and ready to strike but the scene shifted once more. This time he stood in a throne room. At the base of the steps stood Haggar but something was off.

 

He watched, confused and took her sight in. Her purple skin was gone, replaced by a light brown one. Her eyes didn’t glow. She looked normal. But once the new person entered the hall, Keith was transfixed.

 

His blood chilled and ice dropped in his stomach. Her chocolate skin and delicate round blue eyes were unmistakably hers. The woman he was in love with. But she was not her. Her eyes were hardened and she looked older, more worn down. She was dressed in royal clothing. Like a Queen.

 

There was no light in Allura’s eyes, nor the compassion he had grown to see in them. He saw nothing in them.

 

“I accept your offer.” Allura said with a hollow voice.

 

He watched in disbelief as she and Haggar shook hands. She made a deal with the devil. He couldn’t understand why she would throw away everything like that.

 

Then everything faded away and he was back in his mother’s arms with his hand clutching the blade.

 

They both stood still for a moment, neither wanting to break away from the other. It was their first hug after all.

 

But his mom pulled away first and Keith stared at her, only now realising the tears streaming down his cheeks. He had let go of the blade.

 

“You’re... you’re my mom?” Keith choked out.

 

She sighed and looked down guiltily, wiping away her own tears, “This is not how I wanted you to find out.”

 

“How did you crash on earth? How did you know where I was when Lotor attacked? Where are we-“

 

“Keith, please.” His mom said gently and gestured to the fire. “Eat something first. I promise I’ll answer all your questions later.”

 

Keith let out a strangled gasp and defeatedly looked down to his feet. 

“Fine.” 

 

He wordlessly sat down by the fire, watching the embers. The wolf trampled towards him with lopsided ears. He panted and jumped up onto Keith’s lap. Keith smiled slightly and gave him a little scratch behind the ears.

 

His mom on the other hand settled down on the opposite side of him as she skinned the creature and began to cook it.

 

Keith swallowed nervously. Not because of the potentially horrifying taste but because of what he saw.

 

“What... what were those flashes all about?” Keith asked hesitantly.

 

His mom paused and raised an eyebrow at him. “Flashes?”

 

“Yeah. I saw... things. Different events play out. I know you saw them too.” She must have. He couldn’t be going insane. He had to believe that.

 

“I... yes. I saw. Insights into the past... and possible futures.” She explained carefully, “Only the seers can see them.”

 

“Seers?”

 

“They were the Garlan equivalent of Altean Alchemists.” She handed him the cooked meat. He picked a piece and threw the wolf a bite at the pup’s nsistence. “But the witch Haggar found them all and converted them into the druids.”

 

Keith’s hand twitched as he recollected his first encounter with them. “If Haggar found them all, and only seers can see these... flashes of stuff, then does that make you one?”

 

She sighed and nodded, “Yes. That makes you one as well.”

 

“How did you manage to escape Haggar then?”

 

“The Blades. They took me in and kept me safe.” She said simply.

 

“How... how did Lotor capture you?”

 

She drew in a deep breath and pursed her lips, “Lotor’s acquired a new form of quintessence. The purest of any kind the universe has ever seen. I offered to go undercover and left my position as second in command and joined Warlord Ranveig’s command.”

 

“But, I received orders to be transferred to Emperor Lotor’s command. He imprisoned me and threw me in Groezha the moment I set foot on his ship.”

 

She smiled and continued when she saw Keith open his mouth and answered his question for him, “I escaped during one of the riots the Freedom fighter rebels caused.”

 

Keith nodded, satisfied and wondered if she escaped when he attacked the prison with Matt and the Rebels.

 

“How... how did you find me?”

 

“After Groezha, I went back to the blades. I found Kolivan awake, but bedridden. He and Lreg explained the situation. They told me you were headed to Daibazaal with Lotor. So I took a shuttle and came after you.”

 

“Then where the quiznack are we?” He gestured around with a confused look.

 

“Keith... We still don’t know where Lotor gets his supply of quintessence. This is our chance to find out on the down low. I managed to track his route to this place. The quantum abyss.”

 

Keith paused and stared at the crackling logs of firewood blankly. A space whale. A space wolf. And now she was on a mission. She put it above all else. Was this the reason she left him? Because the mission was too important? He couldn’t be sure until he asked.

 

He clenched his jaw and flared his nostrils. Come to think of it, he wasn’t much better. He had done the same with the Paladins. But they didn’t need him. While he needed her.

 

His mind drifted to a certain Altean princess and their last cherished moment together. Would Lotor tell her he died? How would he convince her? A sharp pain in his chest, where his heart was, ploughed through him when he thought of the possibility of him advancing on her. Holding her.

 

He needed to get back to them and stop Lotor.

 

But... how would that turn out? Like the visions with Lotor having his own Voltron? Was that what would happen if he went back now? Allura joining Haggar? Shiro attacking him?

 

Now come to think of it, he saw visions of all the paladins and Lotor... except himself. What did that mean? That he wasn’t there? He wasn’t needed? 

 

That he was dead?

 

Was Shiro the one to kill him?

 

Was that what pushed Allura to go evil? His absence? He now found himself pondering if he could change the future. Would exposing and taking down Lotor’s supply of quintessence stop all the visions he saw?

 

It was the only choice he could think of.

 

“I don’t understand why you left Earth.” His mom spoke cautiously, pulling Keith out of his thoughts.

 

Keith winced and shrugged noncommittally, “There was nothing left for me there and I needed answers.”

 

“That’s not true. You have your father. I hardly think he would’ve approved, much less let you do something so reckless.”

 

“Well, he would’ve had a hard time trying to stop me from the grave he’s in.” He commented dryly, unsure why he was so bitter at this moment. 

 

Probably because his dad rushed into the flames to save a stranger while forgetting what could happen to his own son when he didn’t come back out.

 

“He’s... dead?” She asked in a pained voice while wearing a heartbroken expression as tears swirled in her eyes.

 

Keith mentally scolded himself for letting that bit of information slip. “Yeah.”

 

“H- How?”

 

“Fire.” Keith grumbled. He refused to elaborate any further. He didn’t want to talk about it. 

 

She sniffled and cried slightly and a numbing cavity spread through his chest.

 

Keith stared at his food as the conversation faded into an uncomfortable awkward silence. He bit into the meat and ate quietly, noticing that his mom wasn’t doing the same. It didn’t look like they had another creature to spare.

 

He cleared his throat and handed the food over to her. Despite her protests, she accepted with a soft smile.

 

The wolf pup whined and rolled over onto his back and Keith sniffed, giving him a belly rub and watched in amusement as the little creature tapped his foot.

 

“Does he have a name?” Keith asked his mother.

 

“No. But he will tell you when he’s ready.”

 

“... You still haven’t told me your name.” Keith said quietly to his mother. He was still frightened of asking why she left. He knew he was avoiding to have to ask her.

 

He wanted to know so badly but not getting the answers he wanted would be too much for him.

 

There was a pause. When he looked back at his mom, she had finished eating what was left and smiled at him. 

 

“Krolia. My name’s Krolia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Let me know down below


End file.
